The Beginnings
by LeviAckermanFan
Summary: Since the time KHBbS came out, Majority (if not all)KH fans knows how 9 of the 13 members of Org 13 came to be. However, what about the other four? This series of fan fiction writings follows the beginning of their ninth member, Demyx, and how he ended up in the Organizaiton.
1. Read First

Dear reader,

This is a fanfiction based upon events leading up Demyx's time in the Organization 13. The characters are, if you aren't aware of this already, from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. There are characters that the author made up to keep the stories interesting. This goes for the worlds they visit as well. The author does put in game related events, but it is strictly based on Demyx. The author apologizes if there is any error in her writings that do not match up to the game series in any way. This is purely from her imagination and love for the series she has for the game. She does not own any copyrights to these character, worlds, or anything related to Kingdom Hearts series.

With this said and out of the way, she hopes that you will enjoy reading the Demyx continuum series and get a better understanding on her own intact of each character from the wonderful game series that Disney and Square Enix had created for gamers and anime otaku a like. Her fanfictions were written strictly for her own entertainment and apologies to those who aren't yaoi fans in advance. She hopes that you, dear reader, will forgive her if you are one of those people.

Thank you for reading this page first,

LeviAckermanFan


	2. Chapter 1: Be Yourself

Running as fast as he possibly can, Myde runs from yet another fight. Where he ends up, he doesn't know. With a whimper ready to escape, he holds it back as he flies by everyone. Unable to stand up to another bully, he ran. The city blurred past him as he fled, he didn't slow when he reached his house. He heard the crash of the shoreline in the distance and he had found where he could take refuge. Knowing that no one has came down to these parts of the beach, since a kid of six years old died here eight years ago. The horror of the death lingers in everyone's minds, yet he found peace and himself on the cliffs of the Dover Shores, he collapses and he listens to the music that the waves make. Footsteps break his concentration and causes him to see who found him. A friend from school had found him; he joins him on the cliff as Myde sits up.

"I thought I had seen you run this way." His friend stated.  
Myde sighed and smiled, but said nothing.  
"Who was it this time? Who were you running from now?"  
Myde stood up and looked out towards the horizon  
"Rayne." Myde looked down to his friend.  
"The Rayne Comness?"  
"The bully of the bullies...Rayne Comness."  
"You got to stand up for yourself...what'd you do to him?"  
"He claims that I had stolen his girl and that I took his popularity away from him."  
Myde's friend laughed.  
"It's true…that is what he said when I asked him, Leo."  
"I talked to her before the almost fight."  
"You talked to Betaleana?"  
Leo looked up at Myde. "Yeah."  
"What'd she say?"  
"'I don't know why he wants to fight him; Myde never did anything to him. He was the one that had this coming.' She also said that she had found him with another girl. 'He should've known that I wouldn't stay with him after I had found that out.'"  
"She said that?"  
"Yeah."  
Myde sighed and turned to look back at the horizon. "And now instead of a bad boy know it all...she's got a suffering coward."

"Myde, don't talk down about yourself, you know it's not worth it."

"But it's true. Look at me Leo…do I even look like a person who could have any potential here?"  
"I see all kinds of potential, Myde; it's you that needs to release it. But the one potential I see in you right now is the kind to be brave and be who you were meant to be."  
"Leo...what would you say if I told you that I am going to leave?"  
"Depends on the day you leave and coming back."  
"What if...I'm not coming back? What would you say to that?"  
Leo looked at Myde then down at the water then back to his friend.  
"Don't you dare, Myde!"  
"What?"  
"Myde, what are you thinking?"  
"Nothing suicidal, if that's what you're asking."  
Myde saw Leo release a huge sigh of relief as he took a sideway look to his friend.

"Leo, I'm asking you this, because I want to go and explore. I don't want to be coped up here on this big old piece of land. I want to be out there…in the water and explore that only exist in our textbooks. I want to be somebody not anybody. I've ran all over this spit of land, the only place I found to be myself is right here on this edge of the sea listening to the crash of the waves. There's no potential for me there...at home. I've seen what this land has to offer, but nothing is calling out to me more than the sea. You had found yourself in that boat shop...with next to no 't it be nice, if someone other than local fishermen or boatmen waiting for you to open the door and have a booming business?" Myde tore his gaze from the horizon and looked at his speechless friend. "I know this is where my life is leading me...I just know it. But I know too that I'll miss this rock and everyone I became friends with and loved. However, the sea is calling. I could hear my name being called out amongst the waves, every time I listen to them. I feel...whole…here. You always tell me to be myself and stand up for myself. This is me...the one talking to you...the one that is standing here talking. Not the one back there inland, that one is the coward. This one feels brave and feels like he could do anything he wants to right at this moment. Haven't you noticed the difference yet? When I'm inland, I feel...torn apart and broken...but here at the shores of the ocean I feel at peace and whole with myself.I feel as if I could just forget about all of my worries. Haven't you noticed this? Betaleana has...and she's willing to to let me go if needed. She sees the differences more when she and I are at the beach not in some town with only one or two friends." Myde then turned his back to his friend and noticed the sun was nearly sitting on the horizon. "Come on, it's getting late and mother will be wondering where I was all this time."  
"You know, Myde, it would be nice to have more customers."  
"Perhaps I could give you that, if I could place us on the maps." Myde smiled.  
"And how exactly are you going to do that?"  
"I don't know yet...but I will figure it out before I leave…and I haven't decided on when I'm leaving. So I have time to think about it."  
"They parted ways once they reached the town. Myde had leftovers from the dinner that his mother made for them. Then he went up to his room and found Betaleana on his bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Lovers and Family

"You ran to the beach didn't you?" Betaleana asked him.

Myde weakly smiled. "I was hoping he would follow...but he didn't."

"Myde you should've known that."

"I know...Leo found me there instead."

"Yeah and did he tell you the message I told him to send to you?"

"Message? What message?"

Betaleana sighed. "He must've forgotten it when he found you...Myde; I am letting you go when you leave. But I want you to know to remember that you had more than a simple life here."

Myde laughed with a smile on his face.

"Myde, I'm serious. You had told me yesterday you didn't know when you are leaving. So-"

Myde went up to her and took her hand. "So you were wondering if you could come with me."

Betaleana smiled. "Yes."

Myde went on his knees then fell back onto his heels and sighed.

"Beta...that wouldn't let me go...I know you had seen the different side of me when we were down there on the shorelines. What caused you to change your mind?"

"The thought of losing you to the sea's...what if you don't survive to come back this way again?"

Myde got to his knees and smiled. "I promise I'll come back for you my beautiful lily."

"I'll be waiting for you my melodious nocturne."

Myde then went and sat on his bed next to her and kissed her. Betaleana broke it and stared at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Myde asked.

"No, it's just...I don't know…" Betaleana trailed off in a speechless manner.

"I love you Betaleana...and wherever I go, no matter where I am; I will not forget that. It shouldn't matter where I am or what I do. No matter how far away I am from you my love for you will always bring me back to you. You will not leave my mind when I am away from this land."

"Myde…" Betaleana said breathless.

"Am I going to fast for you?"

Betaleana laughed at this."No ..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's...it's my mother."

"Is she alright?"

"No…she fell ill earlier this morning. Doctor said that she may…"

Myde had a worried look on his face. "Let's go see her then."

"Myde, I highly doubt that you could do anything to help her."

"You should be there for her."

"But what about Demy and Trianna?"

"They'll be fine…besides, Demy is older than me and Trianna can take care of herself."

Myde and Betaleana left his room and went over to her tyhen brought Myde to her mothers room and up to her.

"What did the doctor say she had?"

"Some sort of disease. He didn't specify on the case."

"Give me a second, please." Myde told her.

Betaleana nodded and left the room, when the door was closed he took some medication that he had brought with him and gave it to Betaleana's mother.

"This will heal you." He told her.

After Betaleana's mother took the pill she felt better already.

"Thank you young man."

"It's always good to catch an illness early, before it could do much damage."Myde stated. "Here, you keep this; I have others at home."

"What's your name?"

"Myde."

"One of the Summons' triplets; are you not? I'll have tot ell your mother what you did for me, Myde Summons."

"It's nothing...honest I just came to help."

"And you should be rewarded for it."

"Thank you Ma'am."

The door opened and Betaleana came in, she looked at her mother then to Myde. Then realized what he did, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Myde."

"Not a problem."

"Mother, I want you to meet Myde Summons."

"Yes, dear; we had already met before you came in."

"Oh…" She then turned so that she had her back towards her mother and she tugged Myde out the door, then closed the door behind them. "You told her them?" she whispered.

"Tell her what? That we're dating?"

"Yes...did you tell her?"

"No, I haven't...I didn't know we were."

"What was that at your house then?"

"I was just telling you how I felt...I didn't know if you felt the same about me."

Betaleana laughed in a hushed whisper. "Myde, I want to be with you forever...I love you too. I always had. I told Rayne that when he asked me out, but he said that he could make me forget about you."

"That didn't happen did it?"

"Of course not, that was why he and I had broken up." Betaleana answered. " He noticed that he didn't make me forget about you. My love for you only grew stronger." She added when he didn't respond to her.

"Betaleana…will you…will you go out with me?"

"Yes." She then kissed and when they broke the kiss. They told her mother and then went to his house to tell his family.


	4. Chapter 3: Stand Up

The news of him helping Betaleana's mother heal spread around the little city; as well as him and Betaleana seeing each other. A week went by and the news had gotten around to Rayne. When he heard about it, he hated that a whimp, like Myde, had helped a wealthy daughter's mother and gets the girl while he was at it.

Myde's friend, Leo, came to find the two at the beach walking the shoreline together.

"Myde!" Leo yelled. "Myde!" He yelled again. "Myde! Come quick."

Myde and Betaleana turned towards Leo and waited for him to catch up.

"What is it, Leo?" Myde asked when his friend collapsed.

"It's Rayne." Leo breathed. "He's...he's at you house."

"Why?"

"I think...I'm not sure…but I think he wants to fight."

Myde went into a slouch and rolled his eyes as he sighed. "For what? For something I did to help someone?"

"I don't know the details...I saw him at you house, when I was going to see if you were there."

"Myde, let me talk to him...I could knock some sense into him." Betaleana said.

Myde turned towards Betaleana and looked at her. "And if that doesn't work then what? Fight?"

"Over what?"

"Whatever it is he thinks there should be a fight. Beta, you and Leo of all people know that I despise fighting."

"And yet you chose to fight, if there is a need to? It doesn't make any sense to me Myde."

"No matter what you do, Myde, He's waiting for you for whatever the outcome of his visit." Leo stated.

"We'll be with you, Myde, no matter the outcome."

"Thanks you two….but I think I had this coming for a long time. I think I should put an end to it once and for all." Myde stated.

"Nice words coming form someone who runs away from a fight."

The three of turned around to see who it was, to their unsurprised it was Rayne.

"What do you want Rayne?" Myde said as he went in front of Betaleana.

"Why the same question, Myde? You know I was truly disappointed when I didn't find you at home."

"What were you doing at my house?"

"Looking for you...of course."

Both Leo and Betaleana realized that come into the kind of territory that had suited Myde and not for Rayne, for once.

"I was hoping to catch you reading or being busy." Rayne looked towards Betaleana as he said that.

"We have our own plans, thank you." Betaleana said.

"Why don't you and what's his name leave the area?" Rayne commented.

"I'm staying put." Betaleana answered back acidly. "Unless, of course, Myde wants me to leave."

"You could stay, but just be out of the way." Myde whispered to Betaleana.

Leo ran up to the beach and sat down on a sand dune as Betaleana kissed Myde then went a few feet.

"Right here, right now." Rayne stated.

Myde had s huge smile on his face and got focused right away. Rayne realized that Myde wasn't going anywhere.  
"What's the matter, Myde, do I have you cornered?"

"In your dreams, Rayne. Why don't you look around?"

"This...this is where that kid died…"

"Eight years ago, by your hand was it not?"

"It was an accident; it wasn't supposed to go to that far."

"So...the truth comes out of the bully of bullies. Are you sure you want to fight me on my turf?"

"Your turf? You normally run from fights?"

"True, but I run here…to my sanctuary. The one place where I feel like myself."

"Enough talk, Myde, I know that you'd be running as soon as I throw the first punch."

"You sure about that?"

Myde then ran into the water and listened to the waves crashing; he heard his being called from the shoreline as Rayne was yelling something at him. He focused on the waves and listened to them calling his name. He then heard Rayne call his name, he turned around and saw that his brother and sister were there looking worried. When he found Rayne, He pulled his hands up into fighting position. Then took a deep breath as the waves quieted to an inaudible crash. He locked his focuse on Rayne and threw the first punch. But his hands didn't make contact Rayne's face, the waves did. Rayne had a shocked look on his as he wiped his face.

"Come any further and you'll get drenched even wrose." Myde yelled.

Rayne ignored the warning. Myde ran up and punched Rayne again, the waves following his actions.

Myde looked up to see Leo talking to Demitri; Betaleana was there with them as well. But before Rayne made contact, Myde jumped and did a double flip in the air; causing Rayne to get even more drenched from the water.

"Enough games, Myde, and fight." Rayen shouted.

"I'm not playing any games, Rayne, I told you, you were on my turf. Aren't you understanding why?"

Rayne ran up to him and got hold of Myde' collar, and then he stared in Myde's eyes.

"What the hell…" Rayne released Myde and threw him into the deepest part of the beach's swim area.

Myde landed in the water and stayed under there for a long while, everyone on shore, expect for his twins, thought he died. But as when he saw Rayne leaving from where he was, Myde jumped up and threw Rayne on the shore. Myde was there next to Rayne with in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell are you, Myde?"

"You don't deserve to know the answer to that question...instead I'm going to let you think want about me."

Rayne took the opportunity to throw sand into Myde's eyes. When the sand hit Myde's eyes, he didn't even notice the pain. Myde then got a blow to the stomach and he fell, Rayne smiled now.

"So much for being on your turf, Myde." Rayne brought up his hands for one last punch. Rayne threw his right hand towards Myde's face; however right when it looked like it made contact, Myde knocked it out of the way and hit Rayne in the face with his left hand. Rayne got up from where he was after he had fallen to the ground from the hit.

"How did a wimp like you get so good at fighting?"

"It comes naturally; when I want it...there is no question to it."

Rayne was now on feet and was trying to steady himself. Once he had common ground, he turned and ran away. The audience that was watching scoffed at him as he ran. Leo, Demitri, and Trianna all ran over to Myde as he collapsed.


	5. Chapter 4: Dream or Real

Myde had felt himself hit ground, but as soon as he did he felt hands picking him up; after that…

"Myde! Demy, what happened him?" his mother yelled.

"He fought Rayne." Demitri's voice answered.

"Where at?"

"The beach….mainly the water, but it was at the beach."

"How bad is he…?"

"He won the fight, ma, but…" Demitri trailed off.

"But what?"

"Something weird happened to him."

"Like what?"

A door opened and footsteps came up to the group of gossipers.

"I just got back from talking to Rayne." Betaleana's voice stated.

"What he say about Myde?" Demitri asked.

"He remembers looking at Myde in the eyes and...where is he?"

"In his room, but what did Rayne see in his eyes?"

"All Rayne said was that it was like looking into the pits of a watery grave… an empty black thinks that Myde was possessed by some sort of demon of the waters or something like that. He never really came out and told me. But whatever it was that he saw in Myde's eyes...scared him. He also said that Myde hadn't laid a hand on him, until they were on the shore."

"Do you think….do you think that something...no, that's impossible. If he could control that body of water...then the two of us could control something as well." Trianna speculated.

"Trianna that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you."

"But what if it's true, you read it in one of your medical books didn't you?"Trianna asked mentally to Demitri.

"Yes, I did...but which one?" Demitri answered out loud, leaving the others in confusion.

The door to Myde's room opened and Betaleana came into see him. She took a chair and placed it besides his bed then placed his hand in hers. Myde laid there unconcious for days it seemed. There was a knock on the door a few moments after Betaleana settled in the chair.

"Come in." She answered.

Leo and Demitri came in. Leo copied her, while Demitri went to check on Myde.

"Well...isn't this odd." Demitri stated. "It's not every day I get an opportunity like this to study my work on family...on my own sibling at that." Demitri seemed talking to himself rather than the onlookers. "Betaleana would you be kind and hold this for me?"

"Myde-he…"

"I take that as a no, Leo...could you?"

"Yeah."

Betaleana looked over to see the page that was open to and skimmed through it. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing harmful...just some scans that's all."

After a long silence and concentration, Demitri left the room. Myde slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in his room with Betaleana asleep on a chair. He looked around noticed it was dark. How long was he out? What happened? Who won the fight? Was there a fight?

He released his hand from Betaleana's and sat up in his bed. Then he got up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and set it down on the counter, then went to the refrigerator and rummaged through it for food. Selecting only fruits and vegetables, Myde went over to the table with a empty glass cup and ate his food Demitri's door opened. Myde then heard his brother's footsteps coming quietly as possible into the kitchen.

"I can hear you, Demy." Myde whispered to his brother.

The footsteps froze as a hand searched for a light switch and turned it on. Demitri quickly put the weapon he was carrying away and went to join him.

"How are you?" Demitri asked.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Just wondering...Hey, how'd you do that?"

Myde had just filled his glass with water, without leaving the table.

"Do what?" Myde asked.

"Filled your glass with water."

Myde looked at him weird. "Demy, what are talking about? I had gotten it before I sat down."

"You never moved; Myde…is there something you're not telling us?"

"If I was, you and Trianna would know, Dem." Myde smiled as he continued to eat.

Demitri looked at his bother. "You don't like eating those." He stated. "Why are eating them now?"

Myde looked up from his plate and looked at Demitri. "Why are you questioning my habits?"

"Habits? Myde you never had habits relating to fruits and vegetables."

Myde laughed as he see his empty plate in the sink. "The rest of you are hardly up at the hours that I am up to even realize it, Demy."

Myde said. "When I stay up late, I have fruits and vegetables with water."

Myde then went to his room and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Forgotten

At the dinner table for breakfast, Myde sat in his seat and was eating fruits and vegetables again. He took a cup from the cupboard and went to the table. The rest of the family was still asleep along with Betaleana. When he was finished, he got dressed and went to the cliffs of Dover beach. He let his feet hang over the edge. He laid back looking up into the cloudy, sunless sky. He closed his eyes just for a few seconds, he started listening to the waves crashing. He was still able to hear his name amongst them. Then a memory flashed by, he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky.

He got up and went to the house. He got his swimsuit on, went back and into the water. He spent all morning at the beach swimming and relaxing, floating in the water. While he was relaxing, he heard someone coming. He got up and looked towards the shore and found Leo at the shoreline. Myde swam up to him.

"What's up, Leo?"

"Betaleana was wondering where you were...she didn't see you in your bed this morning. She thought that something had happened to you."

"I'm still me. I've always been...if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean…she thought you...I don't know...died."

Myde went wide eyed then dried up and hurried to his house with Leo right behind him. Myde ignored the stare from his sister and went straight to his room. Betaleana was sitting on his bed.

"Beta…" Myde said softly.

"Myde…" She looked up and saw him.

"Yes..."

"Where were you?"

"I was down at the beach."

"Oh, I should've known to look there first."

"What's the matter Beta?"

She got up and hugged him. "Your brother told me you changed."

"How?"

"I don't know. All he said was that ever since you had that fight yesterday, you've been acting strange."

"In what ways?"

"He said that you had never touched your fruits and vegetables, but he caught you eating them last night..and you didn't have to leave the table to refill your glass with water.

"I-I did?"

Betaleana pulled back from the hug and looked at him. "That's what he told us."

"But...Rayne and I...who won?"

"You don't remember?"

"No ...all I remember telling you that you could stay but out of the way."

"I heard him yell something at you when he had you by the collar."

"What he say?"

Betaleana shook her head. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." she stated, then she kissed him. "Demy had came in shortly after we brought you home…he did some of his studies on you. He didn't find wrong with you."

"Why would he? I'm perfectly fine."

"When I had gone over to talk to Rayne, he said that you had looked possessed or something."

"Beta, He'd say anything to you about me. You know that."

"I know...but Trianna had noticed the same thing while you were fighting. You were actually controlling the water to do what you wanted. You didn't actually hit him until you were on the shore. Even Demitri said that isn't normal. I know you might've heard this already...but is there anything you're hiding from me?"

"Beta...there is nothing, I am hiding from you."

"Myde, look at me."

Myde did look at her, she looked at him in the eyes and both remained quiet for a long while.

"Changed." Betaleana stated after a while.

"What?" Myde looked at her weird.

"You changed Myde. I don't know how, but you changed somehow and I'm going to find out why."

"Beta, I haven't changed...I'm still me. I'm still Myde Summons...nothing new or old about me."

"That's what you think. I'll figure it out."

Myde took her hand and kissed it.

"Myde, this is not going to make me forget about what I said about finding out."

"Myde, Can we come in?" Myde heard Demitri's voice asked mentally.

He made a disgusted noise as he walked away from Betaleana and opened the door.

"What?"

"Sorry to disturb you." Trianna answered.

"What do you two want?"

"Myde, calm down. We just want to talk."Demitri answered.

"About what Demy?" Myde asked as he slipped through the door.

Betaleana was right behind him, she closed the door as she followed.

"About what happened during the fight."

Myde made a disappointed noise and went to the refrigerator to get some fruits and vegetables and sat down at the table. Betaleana stared at him then looked at Demitri as to what he had told her was true.

"Now...what about the fight?" Myde asked as Betaleana went over to him and sat on his lap.

"We want to know what happened from your perspective."

Myde closed his eyes and thought back to the fight, nothing happened...no memories, no emotions, no thoughts, no movement... memory of the fight was lost, not even what he and Rayne were talking about during the fight. Trianna and Demitri caught sense of this as well.

"How could you not remember what happened during the fight?" Demitri asked. "Here's what we saw."

When their memories flooded his, Myde snapped his eyes open horrified.

"I...I did that?" Myde asked.

"Yes, Myde, you did. What motivated you to do something like that?"

"I… I don't know, Demy. Before he showed up, I was strolling along the shoreline with Beta. When Leo showed, we were talking about ways not to fight hime, but I had said that if I have to I would fight. Rayne had showed up after that giving me false encouragement on my bravery. The last thing I remember was telling Beta that she could stay, but be distant during the fight."

"That was it? Nothing he said had pushed you to start the fight?"

"Not that I could remember. I told you everything I remember...I don't remember anything from the fight itself." Myde replied as he finished his food.


	7. Chapter 6: Questioned

"So when did you started to eat your fruits and vegetables willingly?" Myde's mother asked.

Myde looked over to his left and found his mother looking at him in shock that he had helped himself to fruits and vegetables. He looked away and looked down at his empty plate. He was shocked himself that he had even touched the food that was on it.

"I guess I was really hungry and didn't realize it." Myde covered up the truth with a more logical answer that his mother and siblings would buy for sure. Even though he had told the answer to that question to Demitri already, he was sure that Demitri had forgotten about it by now with everything else going on in his life.

He already knew that Betaleana hadn't bought his lie, since he had told her everything when they had gone down to the beach to take evening strolls. He looked at Betaleana and she understood what he was asking...and that was to keep quiet about what she knew from his family. She got up and took his plate to the sink. He followed..knowing that she had wanted him to.

"So this habit of yours is part of what you told me before the fight with Rayne…Right?"

"Yes…"Myde looked around and noticed that the others had dispersed to do their own things.

"Myde…"

He looked at her.

"How … how long ago did this habit start?"

"When we came here…so since I was ten."

"And you've been hiding the truth that you hadn't eaten this food since?"

"Why the questions now, Beta?"

"Because, I think there is someone who could help you."

Myde huffed a laugh. "Someone who could help me? I don't think there is anyone who could."

"If you want to figure this out on your own then fine, I am only trying to help…you know that."

Myde smiled. " I do." He looked at her lovingly. " Alright….who is this person them?" he said after a while.

"Come with me."

Myde followed his girlfriend out of his house and into a restaurant that was only a few block away.

"Beta, if you wanted to eat here…you could've told me."

"We aren't here to eat, Myde, but I'll remember that. We're here to see the manager."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Myde opened the last set of the door and let Betaleana in, he then followed as the hostess asked.

"Just two?"

"Actually Tress, can we see the manager? I asked him a few questions and he wanted to see us personally. He said he was working today." Betaleana answered.

"Yes, of course, right this way."

Myde leaned into Betaleana. "How'd you know her?"

"We're friends."

Tress, the hostess, brought them to a vacant booth in the most remote area of the restaurant.

"I'll let him know you're here...in the meantime, would you like something while you wait?"

"We're fine, thanks...if that changes we'll let you know."

Tress nodded then walked away.

"So how do you know the manager?"

Betaleana laughed in disbelief.

"What?"

Betaleana shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"What did I do now?" Myde asked a little hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with asking questions, but to suspect that I don't know everyone I do know...I thought you had a more of an intriguing mind than that."

"It never hurts to be informed."

"You are absolutely right about that, young man."

Myde looked to see who had answered. A man, who was undoubtly older than he was, was standing at the end of the table. The man was probably ten if not twenty years older than himself.

"So, Beta, this is the one you were talking about?" the man asked.

"Yes, Mr. Sulfite, this is Myde Summons...my boyfriend."

Myde smiled a tight smile, when she had introduced him as her boyfriend. Although it was true, he wasn't quite comfortable with the terms of what they are now.

"Myde…Summons...you say." The manager was thinking it over. "Not the same one that had wiped out Rayne in a fight on the beach?"

"That was me…though I really hate to admit it. It was me, who did that."

"Wow! I heard so much about you lately, I never thought that I'd live to meet you." The manager then cleared his throat and went back to being serious again. "I'm Lourd…Lourd Sulfite. I must say though, it's about time that kid had gotten a knocked down in a fight."

"Mr Sulfite, we came for answers…not to give an autograph or gossip." Betaleanna said sounding a little impatient.

"Right, sorry…"Lourd took a chair from another vacant table and joined their table. "All right. So what is it that you need answers to?" Lourd asked, looking directly at Myde.

"Well...Mr Sulfite-"

"Please, call me Lourd."

Myde nodded. "Well, Lourd, Beta here thinks I have a condition...I don't know what she is talking about. But she said that I had been eating things I don't normally eat and had acted strange when I was fighting Rayne. She even said that Rayne told her that I had looked like I was possessed or something when he stared at me…" Myde trailed off scratching his head.

"Do you remember any of this?" Lourd asked.

Myde shook his head. "No … the foods that I don't typically eat, but nothing from the fight. The only things I know what had happened during the fight are from the witnesses that were there."

Betaleana went over to Myde's side of the table and started to play with his hair, he ignored it since she normally does this when she's bored.

"And you said he had used the beach water to fight, Beta?"

"Yes, Mr. Sulfite, ask any of the witnesses; even his twins they'll say the same thing."

Lourd looked at Myde. "Your twins?"

"Yes...we're actaully triplets."

"Interesting...so some of the memories you have what they had witnessed then?"

"That's correct."

"Have you spent a lot of time a the beach then, Myde?"

Myde nodded again. "I've been going there whenever I have the time to...since school is out for the moment, I've been there every day."

Is there anything there that draws you there?"

Myde looked confused at him. "What do you mean?"

Lourd smiled. "Is there something in particular that you go down to the beach every day?"

"To relax and listen to the waves."

"Anything interesting happen when you are there relaxing?"

Myde thought on it, as Betaleana played with his hair. As he was thinking he screwing up his face as he was trying to sort things out. There for no apparent reason...according to Lourd and Betaleana tell...Myde smacked himself in the face.

"Oh...of course." He said as he did the motion.

"What is it, Myde?" Betaleana asked.

"When I am completely relaxed, I could hear a voice ringing out across the waves...almost like a windy whisper...I know it's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what."

Betaleana stopped playing with his hair and looked at him. "How long have you been hearing this voice, Myde?" She asked.

"Four years...or so...I'm not sure exactly."

"Was there anything that happened four years ago?"

Myde closed his eyes for a split second and what happened when he was ten flashed before his eyes. He opened them up and swallowed hard.

"I rather not talk about it…" Myde said as he looked out into space.

"A tragedy?" Lourd asked.

"It almost was…that's all I'm saying."

"Ah…Alright. I want to see something. Beta said that Demitri had witnessed this when he found you eating a late night snack."Lourd replied. "Tress…can you get one cup, please?" he asked as she passed by their table.

Tress nodded as she went to check on one of her tables. When she came back she had a cup for him. Lourd then set the cup in front of Myde. Myde just looked at it.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Fill it up."

"With what? There's nothing in it."

"I'm just going by what I heard, Myde, think of this as an experiment."

Myde sighed, then without thinking he took the cup and drank what was in it. Both Lourd and Betaleana looked at the cup. There was water remnants on the bottom of the cup, Myde then looked at the cup after a while. He then really looked at it and noticed what the other two were looking at. Myde looked at it suspicious.

"How…what the…there was nothing… it…how…whoa…" Myde rambled on confused.

"Myde, you filled it with water." Betaleana told him.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"I do." Lourd answered.

Both Betaleana and Myde looked at Lourd. "How?"


	8. Chapter 7: A Summoner

"You called it forth…and filled it with your hand."

"That's absurd, I'm sorry Lourd; but I never heard such thing before." Myde stated.

"Yes, that's what I said when I found out I could stop time for a small intervals in a moment."

"You're a …what would that make you then?"

"What would it make us? Would be the right question, Myde. You…through whatever happened four years ago obtained the ability to summon forth water and use it at your own will. I had acquired my ability of momentarily stopping time about your age too. We are Summoners, Myde."

"Summoners? You mean people who could summon anything they want?"

"That's the theory, but so far I couldn't summon anything other than stopping time."

"If that's true, then why can't I remember anything from the fight I had with Rayne?"

"I don't have the answer to that Myde, but I'm sure there is a reason for it. Whatever it is it must be discovered by you and you alone."

Myde sighed and leaned back in his seat. "What am I suppose do then?"

"Listen to what your ability tells you to do…it got you this far. Just imagine on how far it could take you from here."

"I know what's its telling me, but if I go…what would happen here?"

"I can't tell you that…I could freeze time for a moment, not tell it as a future."

Myde looked out the window that was nearby and saw it was getting late. Myde sighed again.

"Thank you for your help, Lourd. I really appreciate the information. I'll put it to good use."

"I am glad that I could help you out." Lourd replied, Myde and Betaleana got up and started to leave. Lourd then stopped them. "Hey, Myde…Can I get a signature from you?"

Myde laughed. "I feel like a celebrity already…why not add to it?" he laughed again.


	9. Chapter 8: A Musician's Story

After he gave his signature, Myde and Betaleana went to his house and had supper with his family. Afterwards, he and Betaleana went down to Dover Beach to take a stroll. They were walking with the water up their ankles and Myde looked out to the horizon.

"Thinking about leaving soon?" Betaleana asked.

Myde looked down. "Yeah, but I doubt that mother would let me leave on my own…but the band…"

"Needs a tour…and you're not sure if she would let you go without a chaperon. Right?"

"Right."

"You know…I've never heard you guys play."

Myde smiled. "That's because we normally don't during school."

"Yeah, but break is almost up and you guys hadn't played."

"It's not up to me…I'm not the band leader…Aly is and she hasn't been communicating with us about it."

"Do you think they probably replaced you or something?"

"No. No one else here plays the sitar…and every song that we play calls for a sitar somewhere within the song."

"You play the sit…tar?" Betaleana asked confused.

Myde just laughed. "A sitar is an Indian lute with a long neck and varying number of strings. In other words a sitar is an instrument that is like a guitar, but with a longer neck and different amount of numbers of strings. It's played just like a guitar, but it has a different sound than the guitar does."

"Whatever…You're the musician not me. You know better than I do on what the difference is."

Myde laughed again. "Yeah." Myde looked out to the horizon again.

"Why do you keep looking to the horizon?"

"I don't know…you know right in the middle of the horizon there that's where…" Myde trailed off.

"That's where what?"

"Where…it happened."

"What… what happened?"

"The almost tragedy that I was talking about earlier."

"What happen?" Betaleana repeated.

Myde starred off into space as he gathered up his horrific memory. "I was ten, we were sailing here from somewhere… there was a little sharp rock island that was inches away from the liner we were on. Before the captain knew it, it was closer than just inches. He thought that he could get past without sustaining damage. He was wrong. We hit… if I had known what was going on, I would've been with my family but we were separated… and next thing I know I was in the water. I had fallen overboard…no one was around me, when I fell. No one heard me over the panic havoc on board. I went under and thought I was lost…forever. But a figure swam towards me as I passed out. When I woke, I felt like I was out for years. But it had only been a few days, mother thought I died…but Trianna and Demy reassured her that I hadn't. When I woke, I coughed up water…Demy was with me when I did. He was shocked when I woke, he had started to doubt our triplet senses just as Trianna had." Myde paused, Betaleana waited. "While I was in the water, I swear to this day that a girl had rescued me…and was making sure I was safe. I swear she said something to me, before I passed out…but I don't remember what it was. Ever since then, I had started to eat my fruits and Vegetables. I started to come to the cliffs and relax and to take refuge from fights. When I do, I hear the girl's voice. That's the reason why I come here every day whenever I get the chance to. I'm still trying to figure out who saved me. I asked Mother, Demy, even Trianna; but all they said that the girl didn't speak her name to them." Myde paused again and looked out to the horizon again. "I come here, hoping that I could catch her name in the waves or what have you… all I hear is my name being called… but nothing else." He then looked down and found a small book. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

"Myde…if …if that happened four years ago…then why…why do you want to leave? The only way to leave here is by ship."

"I know that. I'm not sure why exactly, I just have this feeling to explore…to see what's out there."

"Come on…it's getting late, we better get going."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check something out."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't, I promise." Myde said as he smiled.

Betaleana smiled back and turned to start leaving.


	10. Chapter 9: Truth

The next morning, Myde got up and had a plan forming in his mind. He opened the book that he found and looked through it. There was nothing in it except the name of the owner which was Ienzo, but it was damaged from being in the water for too long. He got to the last page and found something, it looked like a locket or a charm of some sort. It had the initials 'M.S.' on it; he looked at it as it became familiar. He dropped it back into the book and closed it. Putting the book aside, he left the house and went the library. Not knowing why he wanted to go there, he went there anyway. Betaleana had plans with her girl friends, so for the day he was by himself. He entered the library and went to find a book on summoning, if there was any such thing… and to his surprise there was. There were two kinds of summoner's as he found out. One kind was the kind he was talking about yesterday.

The other was what Lourd was talking about. He found one that looked like it had all kinds of summoning. He opened it up and looked up his 'summoning' in the table of contents. Shockingly, he found it in there. He closed it and went to the front desk. The receptionist there looked at him.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes…can I buy this book here or do I have to go to a book store?" he asked.

"Yes, you can buy that here."

"How much is it?"

"Fifteen munny."

"I'll buy it."

He handed the book to the receptionist so she could scan it; then he gave her the money when it rung up as the book was sold.

"Thanks." Myde replied as he took the book and walked out of the library.

On his way home, he ran into Rayne.

"Why you little…"Rayne started to say then he saw it was Myde. "Oh…uh…um…sorry about that. I didn't see you… please don't hurt me."

Myde laughed. "Why would I hurt you?" Myde asked confused.

"I…I …I don't know."

"Can you tell me something?" Myde asked.

"Y-yeah…anything."

"What happened? You know during the fight?"

"Why…why do you want to know that?"

"Please…just tell me…I want to know."

Rayne looked at Myde weird. "You were there…you beat me at my own sport. Why do you want to know the details?"

"I don't remember it, that's all."

"Oh…okay. I'll tell you…After I discovered that you weren't running away when we were on the beach I knew that you were standing up for yourself, you had a huge smile on your face and got focused right away.

'What's the matter, Myde, Do I have you cornered?' I asked.

In your dreams, Rayne. Why don't you look around?' you answered.

I looked around and noticed that we were on the beach.

'This….this is where that kid died…' I stated.

'Three years ago, by your hand was it not?'

'It was an accident; it wasn't supposed to go that far.'

'So…the truth comes out of the bully of all bullies. Are you sure you want to fight me on my turf?'

'Your turf? You normally run from fights.' I said in disbelief at what you had said.

'True, but I run here…to my sanctuary. The one place where I feel like myself.' You told me.

'Enough talk, Myde, I know that you'd be running as soon as I through the first punch.'

'You sure about that?'

You ran into the water and were listening to the waves crashing.

I yelled at you saying 'Quit wasting time.' since you had your back towards me.

You then heard me call your name, and you turned around and found me on the shoreline, you pulled up your hands into fighting position. You locked your focus on me and threw the first punch. I was shocked that you did. But your hands didn't make contact with my face, the water did. I wiped my face off with my hand.

'Come any further and you'll get drenched even worse.' You yelled.

I ignored it. You ran up and punched me again at this moment I noticed that the water was mimicking your moves.

You had gotten distracted for a moment and I took that moment to attack. But before I made contact, you jumped and did a double flip in the air; getting me even wetter than I was when you threw the first punch.

'Enough games, Myde, and fight.' I shouted.

'I'm not playing any games, Rayne, I told you were on my turf…aren't you understanding why?'

I ran up to you and got hold of your collar that was when I noticed that you were possessed by something.

'What the hell…' I yelled as I released you and threw you into the deepest part of the beach's swim area.

I thought that you had drowned, but you surprised me by jumping up out of the water and threw me on the shore.

You were there next to me with in a blink of an eye.

'What the hell are you, Myde?' I yelled horrified.

'You don't deserve an answer to that question…instead I'm going to let you think what you want about me.'

I took the opportunity to throw sand into your eyes. When the sand hit your eyes, you didn't seem notice it I then threw a punch in your stomach and you fell, I smiled then thinking that you were giving up.

'So much for being on your turf, Myde.' I brought up my hands for one last punch. As I threw my right hand towards your face; you knocked it out of the way before it made contact and hit me in the face with your left hand. It had sent me flying at this point I was scared for what you might do to me.

So I got up from where I was after I had fallen to the ground from the hit. 'How did a wimp like you get so good at fighting?' I asked.

'It comes naturally; when I want it…there is no question to it.'

I was on my feet and was trying to steady myself. Knowing that I wasn't going to win the fight I waited until I had common ground, I then turned around and ran away. '

Shortly after that Betaleana came to me and asked me for more detail on what happened. After I told her, I asked her why she wanted to know. She told me that you had fainted after I left. I was shocked to hear that and asked if you were alright. She answered with 'I don't know.'" Rayne ended his story with this.

"That's all that happened? Nothing bizarre happen."

"Nothing that I know of…why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering that's all. Oh…What did you see in my eyes? I am curious at what you'd say. Betaleana said that when she asked you that you told her that 'it was like looking into the pits of a watery grave…an empty black grave.' Is that true on what you told her?"

"Yeah, it's true. It was like that and you looked like you were possessed by something."

"If you were to guess at what that something was…what would you say?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know that's why."

"Well, if I had to guess at it. I would say that you were possessed by a water Demon it would explain why most of our fight was in the water…and why your eyes were pure Aquamarine."

Myde was taking all of this into account with what his siblings had given him through their mind connection. Every action that he had seen had matched up perfectly with what Rayne had told him.

"Thank you Rayne, that really helped me clear up a few things."

"Anytime." Rayne then got up from where they had taken seats and left.

Myde went on to his way to home, when he reached his house he went to his room and dropped off the book he bought on his bed. Then he went to the cliffs and relaxed as he looked in the book that had the locket inside some more. When the sun was resting on the horizon, Myde got up and headed for home. He paused just for a second to take a look at the horizon. The sea was very silent today…something must've happened somewhere. Suspicion overwhelmed him as he headed back towards his home.


	11. Chapter 10: Horrorstruck

Only a few days past and he woke up to screaming from downtown. He got out of bed and looked out his window; there were strange black creatures everywhere. There was more screaming, he recognized the scream as Trianna's. He quickly got dressed and ran out to save her. When he got to her, Demitri was there already.

"Myde, Trianna, go home." Demitri yelled.

"We're not leaving." Trianna replied.

Myde took her hand and ran with her, but he felt her tug away from him. He looked back and found Trianna running back towards where Demitri was. He went after her, when he caught up with her she was in the bushes. He decided to go and find Betaleana. Before he got any further a mental connection died. Horrified, he turned around and saw Demitri fall to the ground.

"Demy!" Myde ran over to his brother, but when he reached him Demitri was gone and in his place was a creature. Myde became frozen where he was, he slowly started to break down in disbelief and he felt tears running down his face. He then slowly made his way back to Trianna.

"C-come on…tri-Trianna…we…we need to…to leave." Myde choked.

Trianna nodded not trusting her voice.

"St-stay here, I'm…I'm going t-to find Beta—Betal-lean-na."

Again, Trianna nodded. Myde took off running looking only for Betaleana. He found her at the cliffs of Dover beach looking down at the water.

"B-Beta...w-what ar-are y-you d-doing?"

Betaleana turned around when she heard him. He noticed that she was crying just like him.

"I am not going to let those things take me…like they did with my mother."

"Beta, that's not the answer. Those things took Demy, I saw it happen…but you and I could get through this. I know we can."

Myde took her hand and brought her away from the cliff. "Beta, listen to me…We could get through this. We need to believe in each other…and we also need to stick together."

Betaleana shook her head. "I can't, Myde, I'm sorry…but I can't."

"Beta, please don't…I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I love you."

"Myde, I have to do this…I'm sorry."

"No. You don't, Beta. You don't have to do anything."

"Myde, please…let me go…if you really love me you'd let me go."

"Beta please…"

Before Myde could get anything more out, Beta released her hand and jumped the cliff. Myde ran after her in shock.

"Beta!" Myde yelled as he saw her hit the water with a deafening thunk. He stood there horrorstruck at what his love did. After a while he ran off back to where he had left Trianna.


	12. Chapter 11:Decided to Act Alone

Myde made it back to Trianna, but there was something wrong. Trianna wasn't there, she was gone. Myde collapsed in disbelief and in grief…how could he lose everyone in just one day? He didn't have the answer to that. He ran home and went to his room, he selected only a few books and music …the books that he mostly read and music he listened to then placed them in his backpack. Then he went to the refrigerator and selected his food that he was going to need for his trip. He ran back to his room to grab his instrument and music player. Then he ran out of the house and ran down to Leo's business. His friend wasn't in the store, nor did it look like it was open for business.

Myde ran to the docks and stole a speed boat. He remembered everything that Leo had told him about how to run a boat. He had it running in no time and was driving it around the Island, hoping to find Trianna somewhere on the shores of it. With no luck, Myde continued on his way. He wasn't watching where he was going and he soon crashed. He fell into the water as he grabbed his things. Knowing now, that he was a summoner; he decided to use this time to keep himself from drowning. He made his way back to shore and when he got onto land as he had drowned into everlasting Darkness.

When he woke up, he realized that he wasn't anywhere he had recognized from his home. Though the shore looked familiar, the housing and the scenery was different than his Dover Island home. He thought hard, hoping to sense that Trianna might've ended up on this bizarre place like he had. But he felt no connection to her what-so-ever; he realized that he was alone. His intuition told him that the danger wasn't far behind him. He got up from the sand and started to walk inland. When he got there, however, the danger quickly found him.

"Come on…hit me with your best shot." Myde yelled at the creatures.

The little black creatures came at him, Myde used his summon and killed it. He made his way around the area killing all of the creatures in the area. He was in the plaza of the new place and decided to take out his instrument. He got into his stance he takes when he plays, but he decided to try something new with his instrument. When a creature came up to him, he strung a note and water came from it and hit the creature. He was surprised by the result of what happened that he continued to use it. A swarm of the little black creatures came and he continued to strum his instrument to figure out what each string did. When he was done, he went back to the shore and sat down.

He took out the book he bought at the library and read the water summon chapter over again, to see what it said about having an object to control the summon. But there was nothing in the book that stated that it had been done before. He closed the book and looked around. He went into the water. He stood there as his things were on the shore; he took a moment and closed his eyes. He listened to the crashes of the waves and it reminded him of home. He sighed and relieved all of the stress of what had happened. He heard his name being called and he opened his eyes. The voice sounded familiar, he turned around to see who had called him. But there was no one on the shore where he had left his things. He heard his name again and he turned to look out to the horizon, he went further into the water and the voice grew louder into a scream. Then it grew faint and stopped. He returned to the shore to collect his things.


	13. Chapter 12: Strangers

When Myde found a place to rest for the night, he took out his music player and music. He found a CD and placed it in the player. He listened to it for a while as he moved the furniture around. Then he started to dance to it, he danced to the rest of that CD then found another and danced to that one. When that CD was done, he shut it off and took a shower. He got ready to go to sleep and when he went to the bedroom he found someone there. The person was wearing a black coat and the hood was up. The person's hands folded across the front and by the way that hood is positioned, the person was staring at him.

"Who are you?" Myde asked.

"This world has been connected." The voice sounded familiar somehow.

"What?"

"This world has been connected to the darkness."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you are talking about."

"One who knows nothing shall understand nothing. Therefore you know nothing."

"I do know things…thank you very much." Myde stated acidly. "And right know I know I want to go to bed."

The stranger left, leaving Myde alone once again. "I didn't mean it seriously…geez; he has no humor what so ever." Myde got into bed and slept.

The next day, when he finally woke up and gotten dressed. He went to the kitchen for breakfast, when he was done with the fruits and Vegetables he had from his backpack. He put on his bag and left the vacant house. He then started to walk around the place, since he started to get familiar with it. He had his sitar slung over his shoulder and only used his water summoning to attack the creatures.

"The heartless won't stop attacking you until they get what they're after."

Myde turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Who are you?" Myde asked.

"That's a new one, don't you think number three?"

"Yes, number four that is a new one." Another figure appeared.

Myde looked at them both and stared. "What do you want?"

They laughed then took off their hoods. The normal heighten one had long blonde hair. The taller one had black dread locks with some of it up in a ponytail and he had sideburns almost up to his nose. His eyebrows almost cover his entire forehead.

"We're Nobody…no one you need to worry about." The long blonde haired man stated.

"What do you mean by 'heartless'?" Myde asked.

"Like number six said, 'one who knows nothing, understands nothing'. The heartless are those creatures that keep attacking you."

"Are you here to pick a fight with me?" Myde asked, hoping they won't.

"No, We're busy doing other things….we won't waste our time fighting a weakling like you." the black haired man replied.

"What you call me?" Myde said heatedly.

"Weak."

"I'm not weak." Myde replied as he swung his sitar around.

"A musician…you are a weakling."

"I am not weak…at least I have something that you don't."

"We shall see." Number four stated as he called out his shield.

Myde laughed. "What? You think I have a sword or something?" Myde laughed again.

"I will not be mocked by your humor, boy."

"You remind me of a bully I fought." Myde said. He then paused and laughed. "And he ran off after he saw what I could do."

"Then let's see what you could do, boy."

"You're making a huge mistake." Myde replied.

Number four started to rethink what he was doing. "Vexen, he's only taunting you. Don't let his taunts get to you." Number three stated.

Vexen turned back to face Myde and saw that Myde was in a position to fight.

"I really don't want to fight." Myde stated. "I just want to go back home to Dover Island."

"This isn't your home?" Number three asked.

"No, it was overran by those creatures…those creatures took my family away from me and my friends. Those creatures caused my girlfriend to take her own life."

"Then why do you want to go back if you have nothing left?"

Myde swung his instrument back behind him and ran. Not wanting to answer the question, he ran back to the shorelines.

"I really have nothing left…back home…so then why do I …why do I want to go back." Myde talked out loud he looked up from the ground the horizon. "I always wanted to leave there…but now I want to go back…why?"

"You don't know the answer?"

Myde turned around and found a red head in the same black coat. Myde backed up into the water until he was waist deep.

"Who are you?" Myde shouted.

"Who am I? Oh my name is Axel…got it memorized? Who are you?" the red head answered.

"Myde…Summons." Myde answered, then he walked back to shore; but he stayed in the water.

"Why don't you come on out?" Axel asked.

"I rather not…it's my sanctuary." Myde asked. "What do you want? Are you with the other two?"

"Oh boy, oh boy...Yes, I am with the –wait there were others here?"

"That are dressed like you, yes, I ran from them so I could figure out what to do."

Myde heard his voice being called over the sea waves and turned to see who called him, but there was no one there.

"You alright?"Axel asked concerned.

Myde ignored him. "Demitri…" Myde replied then he shook his head. "No…he…can't be…he's gone…both my twins are."

Axel stood on the shore waiting for an answer when the other two members showed up.

"Hey, Weakling!" Vexen yelled.

Myde turned around. "I'm not weak." he called back.

"Then why you run?"

"I needed to be alone."

"Why don't you come on out?"

"Why? So we could fight?" Myde asked. "I really hate fighting."

"It looks like we out number you, weakling…so…"

Vexen was interrupted by a punch of water. "I said 'I really hate fighting' now leave me alone." Myde ran in the water, the water were like geysers trailing after him in his wake.

When he got to the other side of the new place, he stopped and climbed the cliff that was there. When he made it to the top he sat down and cried. He looked up at the horizon the sun was resting gravely on the horizon. He heard his name being called out over the waves again then he heard it warn him to look behind him. He did, but before he could act the heartless made the first move. The impact of the creature was so strong that he and the creature fell into the water.


	14. Chapter 13: Lost

The splash of Myde hitting the water alerted the others of what happened. They then saw a heart go flying away. Axel seemed to be down a little bit, as he and Vexen left the scene. Axel noticed the third person didn't move from their spot. He sighed.

"What are you waiting for, Xaldin? Superior probably is waiting for us to give a status report on what happened here."

"Don't worry about me, number eight…you go…I'll be there shortly." Xaldin replied.

Axel nodded and left.

Myde was washed ashore a few moments later; he didn't remember what happened or how he got there. He had his instrument in one hand and his bag in another. He sat up and looked at where he was another new place he's never been to.

"Why is it that when I fall into the water, I end up getting washed ashore a new shore?" Myde asked himself. He opened his bag and took out everything that was broken and had water damage. He set everything down so that they could dry. While they were drying, Myde inspected himself to make sure that everything was intact. He ran his left hand up his right arm and felt blood.

"Great…how did that happen?" Myde asked out loud.

He tore off his sleeve and took out a small first aid kit he always kept in his backpack. He then cleaned it. Then took his torn sleeve and wrapped it around the medicated wound.

"That should do it for now."

Myde found a dog tag in his Backpack. He looked at it and saw it had his initials on it. The material was that of the dog tag was metal, but the coloring was Aquamarine.

"That's funny…that's the color Rayne said my eyes where when he looked at me."

"Who's Rayne?"

"The bully I had fought….I had scared the crud out of him once he saw what I could do to him." Myde repeated himself.

"How is it that you survived when you fell off the cliff? You should've died. "

Myde turned around and noticed that it was the guy with the black hair. "I should've died when I almost drowned four years ago, but I didn't. Who are you?"

"Xaldin."

"You work with Axel?"

"How do you know him?"

"He found me after I ran from you two…but he probably thinks that I'm dead if he saw what happened."

"He did and he probably does…but I won't find out until I ask him."

"What do you want?"

"How did you get the water to obey you like you did?"

"You want to know, eh?" Myde replied. "Well I'm not going tell you, so you could forget it."

"Petty…I was really hoping that you would be a nice addition to our group. Now I see that I had made a mistake." Xaldin replied as he took out one of his spears.

"You're going to regret this." Myde answered said as he set his sitar down, then got into a fighting stance.

"For someone who doesn't like to fight, you sure take your chances."

"I know what I am doing and if you have even the slightest idea what you got yourself into then you know that you don't want to fight this fight."

"Your taunts will not move me to flee from the likes of you."

"Suit yourself, I was giving you one chance…but it's gone now, prepare yourself; because now you will experience the wrath of the ocean waters."

Xaldin notice that there was a different tone in Myde's voice, but he didn't let that get to him. Xaldin ran at Myde, Myde smiled at him and ran out into the water. Xaldin followed him, only to find out that Myde standing on the water instead in it. Xaldin then jumped up and into the air, where he seemed to hovering in it.

Myde closed his eyes and he let himself sink until he was underwater, he then opened his eyes and swam over to the shore where Xaldin had his back towards him. Myde then brought his hands up in the air and the water hit its target making Xaldin fell into the water. When Xaldin came up he was looking for Myde in the water, but he found him on the shore making his way over to him.

Myde picked up his sitar and struck a chord making bubbles appear and hit Xaldin. Xaldin popped the bubbles with his spear and made his way over to Myde. But once again, Myde wasn't where he had seen him. Myde was now in the water and was walking on it, as he was walking on pillars that were rising up out of the water. Xaldin got into the air, but was knocked down into the water by some water clones of Myde.

Xaldin thought ahead to what Myde's next move was, but Myde was so unpredictable; since he was constantly going in and out of the water. Xaldin took the opportunity to rethink his strategy to match Myde's. He spotted Myde on the shore, in the moment that saw him; he threw his spear at Myde, but Myde stopped it and threw it back at him. Xaldin dodged his own spear and looked at Myde in shock. He retrieved his spear and went to the shore, he stayed there for while to take a break. During this break, Vexen came back.

"What are you doing, Xaldin? Superior is looking for you?"

"H-he is?"

"Yes…why are you drenched?"

"Him…" Xaldin answered as he dodged one of Myde's attacks and it hit Vexen. "Unless you want to take some part in this fight, I suggest that you leave."

"Fight?"

"Yes."

Myde saw that Xaldin was talking to someone, so he stopped and stayed standing on the water.

"But he hates to fight….what you do? Provoke him to fight by saying something?"

"I guess…I don't know what I said to make him go insane."

"Is he…is he standing on the water? Or is Zexion here playing tricks on me?"

"I haven't seen Zexion around; I highly doubt that he has anything to with this. I thought Zexion was here also at first, but then he sank and ended up right here on the shore."

"Water, must be his ability."

"But he didn't turn into a heartless…he didn't die when he fell off the cliff, Vex. That's the person who threw water at you and said to leave him alone."

"But that's impossible, no could survive that fall."

"Apparently he did…he also said that he was supposed to die when he was drowning at the age of ten, but he didn't."

"Xemnas would like to hear about this one."

Myde then ran on the water with geysers in his wake, a heartless spotted him and came over to him. The heartless surprised him that he fell into water. Myde then came up gasping for air and he fought his way back to the shore. Right behind him was the heartless that had attacked him, when he reached the shore; the heartless came at him and struck him the back. Myde struck his head on the ground hard and blacked out.

Xaldin and Vexen killed the heartless that had attacked him and collected its heart. They noticed that it was too late to save Myde, as they let his body fade they took his heart as well. There was a new body in place of Myde's and in his hand was Myde's sitar.

"His Nobody." Vexen replied.

Xaldin nodded. "We got to take him now…a great addition to our group…just as I had thought." Xaldin replied as he picked up Myde's backpack. Both Vexen and Xaldin carried Myde off the world they were at and brought him to their home.


	15. Chapter 14 From Myde to Demyx

Myde woke up in a very white room, his sitar was on its stand near the bathroom door and his bag was in the chair that was pushed in underneath the table that was in the room. Other than his Sitar and bag the furniture was the same color as the room.

There was hushed conversation behind his door. He got up and went to the door, he left the door closed and listened to it. The door opened unexpectedly and he fell back as it opened. The person who had opened the door froze in shock. Myde got up from the ground quickly and stared at the stranger.

"Are you the one that Xaldin and Vexen are talking about?" the Stanger asked.

"Depends on who's asking." Myde said.

"The leader of the Organization."

"Where am I?"

"In the castle of nothing."

"Which is where…?"

"The world that never was."

Myde laughed. "You're toying with me…where am I?"

"In the world that never was."

"There's no such place…come on tell me where I am."

"In the world that never was."

"Whatever." Myde went over to his sitar and picked it up and played it. He noticed that the leader was still in the room with him. He stopped playing and looked up. "What?"

"From what Xaldin had told me you fought him…is that correct?"

"How am I supposed to know? I lose my memory after every fight…I haven't figured out on how to get it back."

"Interesting…would you be up to a friendly fight against one of the members?"

"I hate fighting…" Myde replied, "the ONLY time I fight is if my life is in stake."

"How old are you boy?"

"Fourteen…I'll fifteen in a few months."

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out…bring your things."

They got to a big open room where it had thirteen chairs all of them were empty except for the third seat. The person who sat in that seat came down to meet them.

"Was this the one you were talking about Xaldin?"

"Yes, Superior he is."

"Funny…he doesn't seem to remember fighting you."

"He's probably lying to you. He had told me and Vexen that he hated fighting. But yet he fought me…for what purpose I don't know."

The superior took Myde's things and went to place them behind the ninth chair. Xaldin followed him as they started talking about something. When Superior came back to Myde, Xaldin had left to alert the others. He then brought Myde out of the room and into adjacent room that was connected.

"Put this on." Superior said, as he threw Myde a cloak, boots, and gloves that were black.

"What for?"

"You're apart of Organization 13 now…this is required uniform."

"And what if I don't want to join?"

"There are no choices for a Nobody."

"I'm not a nobody…I'm a somebody and one day you'll find out who I am."

Superior then threw a pair of black pants and a T-shirt, which was also black, at him then left the room. Myde reluctantly put on the uniform and when he finished he placed his clothes in a bag that was nearby. Xaldin then came in and brought him out.

He stared down on the ground trying to figure out what symbol was on the flooring. He heard Xaldin telling the group on how he got here, but he wasn't paying attention. Then he heard the superior's voice stated that instead of Myde his name shall be Demyx. He looked up and scanned the room only eight chairs were filled and he recognized the people in chairs eight, four, and six. He stared at chair number eight for a second then he moved onto number six; he stared at the chair the longest. When the trial was over and the room was empty again he went over to get his things from behind the ninth chair. Number three had gone and the person who sat to the right of the superior was waiting for him. He shivered internally as he saw number two lower his hood.

As soon as number two spoke he ignores him and followed him. He went past several rooms, but the room that caught his attention was the room with the name 'Axel' on it. They stopped at the room right next to it. Number two opened up the door as the door with Axel's name opened.

"Now, if you have any problems what so ever. You come to me or to anyone else…do you understand?"

"Yes." Demyx answered as soon as he did though, the door with Axel's name on it closed quickly.


	16. Chapter 15: From Strangers to Memebers

Demyx went into the room and like the room he woke up in, this room was very white. Demyx then set down his bag on the bed along with the bag of clothes that he was forced to changed out of. He then picked up his sitar and started playing it. He was playing one of his songs that he had written for his band he played with on Dover Island. He was in the middle of the chorus when there was a knock on the door.

"Aw, blew it again…" He stated as he messed up on the chord he was on.

Irritated he went to the door and opened it, again his neighbor's door opened to see what was going on. He saw a silver-blue haired boy…had to be older than him by a year or two.

"Hi." Demyx had thick irritation in his voice.

"Hi, Demyx, welcome to the group; I'm Zexion." obviously he didn't hear it.

"What do you want?" Demyx sounded a little irritated as if he was in the middle of doing something.

"Did I interrupt you?"

"Yes." Demyx said as he showed his instrument to Zexion.

"Is that…a guitar?"

Demyx's eyes grew big and his attitude change drastically. "THIS IS NOT A GUITAR…IT'S A SITAR!" Demyx yelled then slammed the door in Zexion's face.

As soon as he closed his door he heard his neighbor busted out laughing and a little fight going on. This made him feel a little bit better. He looked outside and saw the horizon, but something was missing. He knows that there was something missing, but what was it? He didn't know. When he looked out his window he realized that there was a patio, he opened up his window and a mental connection hit. It was familiar to him, but he didn't know who it belonged to.

Demyx left the patio, but left the doors open the breeze felt good for once. He went over to his bed and rummaged through his things. He placed books on the bookshelf and his music on the one close to the bed. He then took out the book that he, as Myde, found on the beach of Dover and found the locket that was in it. again he paused to see the initials M.S. on it.

"M…S…who…" a voice girls voice answered his question before he spoke it. The girl's voice said two names; it stopped and repeated the one that started with the letter M.

There was another knock on the door.

"Demyx…open up man, I want to talk."

Demyx jumped at the sound of the knock and dropped the book along with the locket. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head and went to the door to answer it. He opened it and found that it was number two.

"Yes?" Demyx asked.

"I'm Xigbar…I don't think you had caught that before. I'm going to be you mentor…" Xigbar replied.

Demyx smiled as the girls voice came back to comment on the person who was speaking.

"…Demyx…?" Xigbar asked concerned.

"What?"

"Were you listening, man?"

"Listening to what?"

"To what I was telling you?"

"Sorry, must've dozed off…what were you saying?"

"Never mind, just get some sleep. So you could be more aware tomorrow."

Demyx nodded.


	17. Chapter 16: What the -- is he asking to?

The next day, Demyx woke up to the sun in his face and a knock on the door. He slowly got out of bed and went to the patio to open those doors then he went to get dressed, another knock sounded on the door. He let whoever it was wait as he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. by the time he got out of the bathroom. Whoever it was, was now pounding on his door. He went to put his clothes in the hamper then went to answer the door.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"I was getting ready for the day." Demyx said slowly in a matter of fact tone thick in his voice.

"Oh…" the person shook his head as he was trying to figure something out. "Anyway...once you finished with breakfast you are to begin your training with Zexion on Halloween town. He will give you more information when you two get there."

"Training? Training for what?"

"You're going to need fighting skills. S—"

"I'm sorry, but fighting isn't my thing." Demyx came out of his room and slammed his door then he ran off somewhere. Somehow, Demyx found himself outside. He spotted Zexion under a willow tree, obviously waiting for him. Because he came walking towards him as soon as he saw him.

"Are you-?"

"I'm not going." Demyx replied cutting off another person from their sentence. Demyx then went to the wall and was stopped at the opening with an illusion of someone he recognized. Demyx shook his head and the illusion was gone, he then went through the opening and continued to run. He let his feet carry him wherever he was unconsciously going. Illusions continued to show up, but this time the illusions were different. Demyx ran into a dead end and Zexion was at the only opening to get out.

"Something wrong?" Zexion asked, clearly knowing what happened.

Demyx was breathing hard and was constantly wetting his lips. "What is this place?"

"The world that never was."

"Is there…any water around?"

Zexion was caught off guard by the question. "Why do you want to know that?" he asked.

Demyx then started to laugh. "Of course there is water…it's deep in the ground…of course."

"Are you alright Demyx?"

"That's not my name."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." Demyx replied as he ran at Zexion.

Zexion threw up an illusion to protect himself, but Demyx destroyed it with his water ability and continued running. Zexion jumped out of the way shocked and trialed after Demyx. Demyx ran into the kitchen and grabbed some fruits then ran off into his room. He went over to his stereo and turned on some music to relax.

"Geez, man what happened to you?" he heard someone say outside his door.

"Shut up." He heard Zexion reply as he heard a door close.

Demyx laughed silently to himself. "May be that'll teach him from messing with me."

When the CD was over he shut off his radio and jumped the patio railing. He then ran off to a tree that was close to the opening of the courtyard and climbed it.

There was a member outside apparently looking for him. It was a member he hadn't learned the name yet. But it was the member who had given him the mission to go with Zexion for a fight training session. Demyx looked at the member closely and found that the man had blue hair and a scar of an 'x' on his face. He wasn't alone though, he was with the person who forced him into the group. He knows him as Superior.

"Saiix, can you go get Xigbar please."

"Yes, Superior."

The blue haired man named Saiix was only gone for a second and he reappeared with Xigbar. His mentor…no wonder he wanted Xigbar.

"What is it Xemnas?"

"Demyx…has managed to disappear somehow. Zexion had senses that he's still here, but he must be out of sight…can you do the honors on…"

"On looking for him?"

"Yes, would you?"

"Of course."

Xemnas and Saiix left the courtyard, so Xigbar could look for him. Demyx watched Xigbar with full confidence as he saw his mentor disappear in and out of view. When Demyx thought it was safe to leave his spot he used his water ability to soften his landing. He started to walk towards the castle.

"Found you."

Demyx froze where he was at and slowly turned around to face his mentor. Demyx jumped back as he saw how close his mentor was. Xigbar laughed.

"Thought you could sneak away from me, huh?"

"N-no."

"Why were you hiding and who were you hiding from?"

"I was hiding from no one…and I don't have to tell you why I was hiding."

Xigbar took out his weapon and pointed it at Demyx. Demyx backed up against the wall.

"I'm higher ranked than you are, Demyx, unless you want to not exist…I suggest that you tell what I had asked for."

Demyx did another water attack and ran a few feet from Xigbar. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Again Xigbar was almost right on top of him. He then lowered his weapon as he wiped his face. He thought he had felt blood, but he didn't expect water.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"There's no water around…how did you call it forth?"

Demyx laughed. "There's always water around; it's deep within the ground."

"How'd you call it to aid you?"

"You don't deserve the answer to that question…I just want to go home."

"Don't we all kid…" Xigbar replied. "Aren't you supposed to be with Zexion for a mission?"

"So?"

"So you need to go."

"He probably hates me now."

"Doesn't matter, you still need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere if it deals with fighting."

"Why not?"

"I hate fighting….But I will if my life depends on it." Demyx replied as he headed back towards the door.

"Xemnas won't like to hear that, you know."

Demyx went back up to Xigbar and this time he was the one that was almost on top of him.

"I don't give a care what he thinks; I don't want to be here…he forced me. So at the moment I don't give a care what he thinks." Demyx then backed up and went to his room. He entered his room just as his neighbor was coming out to go somewhere.

Demyx found Zexion on his bed apparently he's been there for a while. Demyx sighed in irritation.

"Can't you people just leave me alone?"

"Demyx…"

"What?"

"Calm down."

"Why?"

"I just want to talk..."

Demyx found a corner and sat down, putting his head on his knees. Zexion got up from the bed and started to go over to him. Demyx looked up and Zexion sat back down.

"I told Xemnas what happened between us when we meet up to do the mission. He let it slide, considering your still getting use to this place."

Demyx laughed. "Getting use to this place? This isn't home…I want to go back to Dover Island."

"Dover Island? You lived on Dover Island?"

Demyx looked up at Zexion."Yeah…is that a problem?"

"No…I did to…for a short while…I don't remember much of it."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen…you?"

"Fourteen."

Zexion got up and looked around the room; he found a book with an aquamarine chain hanging out of it. He went over to take it, but Demyx beat him to it.

"It's mine."

"It must be valuable to you then?"

"It is…since it has my initials on it."

"May I see?"

Demyx took the chain out of the book to reveal the locket that was hiding in the book.

"See."

"M.S….Myde Summons?"

"How do you know that?"

Zexion back up and looked at Demyx closely. "You're him…you're the nobody of Myde Summons."

"What are you talking about?"

"The summoner…I heard so much about him through people who travel between each world. The last thing I heard about Myde was that Xaldin was…"

"Fighting him."

"Right…but he hated to fight….you told me that you did too."

"Zexion are you alright?"

"I'm fine…Are you?"

"Yes, Zexion I'm fine."

"Wi-"

There was a knock on the door and Zexion hide in the bathroom, Demyx looked at him questionably. Zexion only gave him a finger to the lip. Demyx nodded and went to the door. Demyx then answered the door and realized that an older member was there.

"Hi, Demyx….Have you seen Zexion anywhere?"

"Who are you?" Demyx asked.

"Oh I'm sorry…I forgot you're still new here. I'm Lexaeus."

"Did Zexion do something wrong?"

"No…I just wanted to talk to him when I came to his room. After a while he ran off…I don't know what I said to make him do that. Anyway, have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone recently."

"If you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure, what does he look like?"

"Well…He has about your height. Has silver-blue hair that covers his right eye…and has blue eyes."

Demyx thought the description over. "On second thought I have seen him."

"You have…where?"

"Last I saw him he was underneath the willow tree…if he's not there then I don't know where he is."

"Thanks man."

"Any time." Demyx replied. He watched Lexaeus turn the corner before he shut the door. "coast is clear."

Zexion came out of the bathroom relieved.

"What did he want?"

"You."

Zexion made a disgusted noise, as Demyx went over and closed the patio doors. "What's wrong?" Demyx asked as he heard Zexion make the noise.

"I know what he really wants from me." Zexion then made a disgusted face.

Demyx laughed. "And what is that?"

"Him and I…Well…you get the picture don't you?"

"Ugh…gross...that's disgusting…that's horrible…he's way too old."

Zexion laughed this time. "I know…Demy-"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

Demyx turned his back to Zexion, he took a few deep breathes. He felt tears coming down his face.

"Just don't." His voice cracked a little.

"Demyx…are you alright?"

"Would you if you saw a family member die before your eyes? And there was nothing you could've done to help."

Zexion was silent. "Was…that …a name of a family member?"

"No, but he went by that name."

"Who was he?"

"My older brother."

Zexion went up to him and hugged him. "I was six when I lost both my parents. That was when I had gone away to a different world. Vexen found me and he brought me to a man named Ansem."

"Vexen?" Demyx said with acid in his voice. "You mean the man with the shield as a weapon."

"You meet him already?"

"No…Myde did…they were going to fight, but he left with another member. Xaldin was the one Myde fought."

"Why?"

"They were picking on him."

"Demyx, can…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you feel better?"

Demyx laughed. "That's not what you wanted to ask me was it?"

"No…but answer it anyway."

"Yes, I do feel better…thanks. What rank are you?"

"Six."

"And me?"

Zexion laughed. "You know that?"

"tell me anyway."

"Nine."

"That's odd."

"What?"

"You're younger than me…yet you're considered an elder to me."

Zexion laughed. "That is weird. I still want to ask you something."

"Go ahead…I'm sorry for delaying you to ask."

Zexion laughed a little. "It's alright… Demyx. Demyx…will you go…go out with me?"

Demyx just stared at Zexion with a blank expression on his face.

"Demyx?"

Demyx shook his head. "What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"You mean what we were just talking about with you and Lexaeus?"

Zexion seemed to shrink a little, When Demyx asked this. "Let me think." Demyx then went over to a corner and thought. Zexion looked around Demyx's room and looked at what he had brought with him.

Demyx got up and sighed, Zexion turned around.

"I was beginning to wonder if you fell asleep." Zexion replied.

"Sorry…"

"Well…will you?"

Demyx closed his eyes and sighed again, when he opened them he looked right at Zexion. "Yes… Zexion, I will."

Zexion was speechless; he didn't know what to say.

"Zexion?"

Zexion didn't reply.

"Zexion…you alright? Zexion?" Demyx waved a hand in front of him several time.

"Y-y—y—you will?" Zexion asked…in shock.

"Yes. I will." Demyx answered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just shocked that's all."

"Why?"

"I thought you were going to refuse. That's why."

"Oh…Did you want me to refuse?"

"No…No…anyways I think we could still do that mission…I'll go see…be right back. Alright." Zexion left the room and went to find someone.

"Oh boy…Demy would've laughed if he was able to see me with him." he said aloud to himself.

There was a knock on the door. "Demyx…"

Demyx went to the door and let Zexion in. "So?"

"We could….I told them that I convinced you to do it."

Demyx laughed. "You lied?"

"Yeah….is that wrong?"

"Guess not…"

Demyx grabbed his sitar and bag as he started to pack. Then he looked at Zexion."Don't you need to go and pack too?"

"No offense or anything, but I had been packed since the mission was given to me."

"Oh, I take it that you guys take these things serious huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly, but our main purpose it to figure out the secrets of the heart."

Demyx laughed. Zexion looked at him in a serious manner. "I'm sorry, but it seems absurd to have that as a main purpose."

"Oh did I say that…I meant our main goal."

"Now that sounds better."


	18. Chapter 17: First Mission

When Demyx was done packing, they went to Zexion's room to get his bag then they were off.

Zexion opened up his portal and let Demyx go through first. When Demyx walked through the portal, he noticed he was somewhere else. He didn't recognize the place at all, but Zexion did.

"Welcome to –"Zexion started.

There was a commotion and a skeleton like figure came out of the fountain.

"Welcome to Halloween Town!" The figure yelled.

Zexion jumped a little as he ran up ahead then turned to Demyx to see his reaction, but Demyx didn't budge.

"Nice intro." Demyx replied as he walked around the fountain and started to look around.

Zexion caught up to him. "You weren't scared?"

Demyx laughed. "What is there to be scared of in this place? What are we suppose to do anyway?"

"Saiix never told you?"

"Who?"

"Saiix…the guy with blue hair."

"Oh…no, he said that you were going to tell me once we got here."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah…did you forget what we were supposed to be doing or something?"

Zexion looked around and realized that they were on moonlight hill. "Where's your weapon?"

Demyx held up his sitar.

"Very funny."

"Where's yours?"

Zexion held up his book.

"Am I supposed to be laughing? Because that isn't funny at all."

Then both of them laughed. "I guess I wasn't one to talk huh?" Zexion replied laughing.

"Yeah."

"Anyway…keep it out."

"Why?"

"You're going to need it soon."

"Oh."

"Come on, follow me…we're close to where we need to be anyway."

"Did you chose to come on this mission with me or did 'Sigh-ax' give it to you?"

"You mean before I asked you out?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I asked him if I could."

"Why?"

"I thought that it would be nice to start off with someone close to your own age."

"Who would come if you didn't ask him?"

"Your mentor…Xigbar."

"Creep-o?"

Zexion laughed. "If we're naming people by that…then I'll have to disagree with you and say that Vexen is the creep-o."

As Zexion was talking a heartless came up from behind and was ready to strike, however Demyx was faster and killed it without using his instrument.

Zexion turned around and saw a heart fly away. "What happened?"

"Rule one; never let your guard down."

"That's not a rule, Demyx."

"To me it always had been…there was a heartless behind you…it was about to attack."

"Didn't you say you hate fighting?"

"I did…but I will if my life is at stake."

"I don't get that."

"Fighting is a choice, Zexion, not a chore or something that has to be done. The person who chooses to fight almost always loses. The person who decides on fighting almost always wins."

"Where did you hear that?"

"A book I read some years ago."

"Do you have that book with you?" Zexion asked as they went to find some more.

"Yeah, I could let you borrow it if you want to read it."

Zexion got all lit up at the thought. "That would be nice…may I?"

"Of course, you can."

"Thanks."

"Now back to business."

By the time they got back to the area where the fountain was, there was a heartless boss. Demyx froze where he was. Zexion just started to fight the boss. Demyx then decided to help and they defeated the boss.

"About time you came to help." Zexion replied as he looked himself over.

"Sorry…are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a scratch."

"Here, let me help." Demyx started to move towards him.

"No…honestly, I'm fine."

"Kay, I take it the mission's over then?"

"Once we did what we came here for we are…which we did and we are."

"Huh?"

Zexion laughed. "The mission is over, because we did what we came here to do."

"Wasn't that easier to say?"

"No. Not really."

Zexion opened up his portal and let Demyx through again.


	19. Chapter 18: Saiix and Vexen

Zexion and Demyx reported their mission as completed to Xemnas then went over to see Saiix, on Xemnas' accord.

"I don't even know why he's having my scratch looked at…it's not that bad." Zexion stated when they were half way to Saiix's room.

"May be he thinks that it might get infected by something."

"Like what?" Zexion replied as they reached Saiix's door and he knocked.

"I don't know." Demyx answered as the door opened.

"Oh…hi…" Saiix greeted as he saw Demyx.

"Saiix…May I came in please?" Zexion answered before Demyx did.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Zexion. Of course you two could come in." Saiix replied as he stepped aside.

Zexion then took off his coat and set it down on a chair, Demyx copied him.

"You two, just came back from that mission?" Saiix asked as he was still looking at Demyx.

"Yes." Demyx replied. "But you should be looking at Zexion not me."

"Zexion?"

"Yes, Saiix?" Zexion answered.

"Oh…is that why you came down here?"

Demyx stifled a laughed.

"It's just a scratch, it'll be fine. But Superior wanted you to look at it first." Zexion answered.

Zexion replied as he rolled up his sleeve to his t-shirt he was wearing.

Zexion then sat down quickly and looked away from the blood. Demyx got a curious look on his face. As Saiix went over and took care of it.

"There all done…it'll be healed in a few days." Saiix told Zexion.

"As I thought….well, thank you Saiix."

Zexion then got up and grabbed his coat. He then left the room, Demyx trailed after him.

"I'm sorry."

"for what?" Zexion asked.

"For not coming to your aid when you needed it most."

Zexion laughed. "Don't be silly, Demyx, everyone freezes when they fight their first boss. I should be the one apologizing to you…I was being a bit demanding on the subject."

Demyx opened his mouth to ask Zexion why he looked away from looking at his wound, but thought better of it and shut it. "Where are we going?" Demyx asked instead.

"To Vexen's room."

"Why?"

"I have something of his…that needs returning."

"Oh…"

They reached Vexen's room and Zexion knocked on the door. They heard something explode then an irritated noise. Next, they heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Careful…he may be angry about us interrupting his 'experiment' whatever it is." Zexion told Demyx.

The door then opened.

"What? What? What?" Vexen almost screamed the last word.

Zexion laughed at the overreaction, but Demyx looked like he was in trouble.

"Typical response, Vexen, you asked me to give this back to you." Zexion answered as he held out his hand and in it was a weird looking bottle. Vexen looked down at Zexion and saw what was in his hand.

"How did you get that?"

"You had let me borrow it, remember?"

"Ah, yes…so you could brew up a potion."

"Not a potion." Zexion replied kindly through clenched teeth. "It was something for a new spell I learned."

"Whatever…who's this?"

"This is our new member…Demyx…Vexen, don't you remember that meeting?"

"Don't test me, boy, I'm busy." Vexen then closed the door and left them standing there.

"Is he always like that?" Demyx asked.

"No, only when someone makes him lose his concentration…come on, I'll take you to my room."

"Why not my room?"

"I don't think Axel would like that?"

"Why not?"

"Well…let's just say that he gets…fired up, when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"How do you know that?"

"Saiix and I had gone in his room when he was sleeping and pulled a prank on him…he woke up and practically went full pyro on us."

"Pyro?"

"His ability is fire."

"You mean, he likes to play with fire."

Zexion laughed. "No…but if you get a mission with him, you'll see what I mean."


	20. Chapter 19: Mission with Axel

A month of being in the organization and Demyx wasn't too impressed with what it had to offer, even after the new member joined. Demyx was in Zexion's bed again for the twentieth time it seems like, but he still hadn't gotten use to the fact. Demyx soon fell into an uneasy sleep. In the morning Zexion took him out to the courtyard and had him close his eyes. He felt Zexion taking him somewhere; they then stopped after what seemed like forever. They then were still, he felt Zexion's breathe on him and he opened his eyes. Demyx did a water attack and ran off to his room. Shortly after he had gotten in the room there was a knock on the door. Demyx went over to the door and found that Zexion was there.

"What?"

"What happen back there?"

"I'm sorry, Zexion, but it's too soon for me to handle something like that."

Zexion got a hurt look on his face. "Are- are you-?"

"Yes, I am…I'm sorry Zexion, but it's too much too soon…I'm not ready for a serious relationship this early."

"I—I understand…I should've realized that in the first place, as being you're elder…see ya for the next time we have a mission together then."

"See yah…Hey, Zexion…I am sorry."

"It's fine."

Exactly two weeks went by and Demyx had been assigned two missions with two other members he didn't know. It was his first break after his second mission, when there was a knock on his door. He went over to answer it, but he heard Axel's door open and someone was talking to him. He then heard another knock and he stayed put to make sure that it wasn't Axel's door. The knock sounded again and he finished his walk to the door and answered it.

"Hi there, Demyx." Saiix was standing at his door.

"Hi…Saiix."

"I got a mission for you…may I come in?"

"Sure, I guess it won't hurt." Demyx replied as he let Saiix through. "What's the mission?"

"The Superior wants you to go with Axel to collect hearts on a world."

"What world?"

"Axel will tell you."

"How long is this mission?"

"Only a few days…but from what I hear about you, it would only take you a day."

Demyx sighed as he picked up his unpacked mission bag and walked out the door with Saiix behind him. When Saiix rounded the corner, Demyx knocked on his neighbor's door. Then the door opened up and a boy of his age with spiky red hair answered the door.

"Are you…Axel?"

"Yes…you must be Demyx."

"Yes…it's nice to finally meet my neighbor."

"Yes…it is. Well are you ready?"

"I am. Number seven said that we are to collect hearts…do you know what he means by that?"

"Yes, Demyx, I do…but it is better to show you then to explain."

"Where are we going? Number seven said that you'd tell me."

Axel stopped a few feet away from his bed. "He didn't tell you?"

"No." Demyx answered. "He said that you'll tell me." he repeated.

"Oh…we are going to Halloween Town."

"Again?" Demyx whined.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Most of my missions had been going to that spooky place…and they all been with my mentor…except for one…. Who is actually spookier than the place is."

Axel laughed as he pictured Xigbar being spookier than the world full of spooks. "You're frightened of your mentor?"

"Should I not be?"

"Well there really is no need to be."

"But have you seen how many scares he'd gotten…I honestly think he wants to go out with me."

"An old dude like him…going out with a young man like you? Come on Dem, get serious."

"I am. He looks at me as if I am something other than a being…and the way he talks to me is really freaking me out."

"Oh…come on Demy, it can't be that bad."

"It is when you catch him in a middle of a shower." Demyx shivered. "I am not going to do that again."

"You caught him in the middle of taking a shower?"

"Yeah…and he didn't even bother putting a towel around himself."

"Awe man, do I feel sorry for you. That is disgusting." Axel opened up his portal and they went through it.

"Yes it is…say how old are you anyway?" Demyx asked changing the subject.

"Fourteen…will be fifteen next week on Wednesday. How about yourself?"

"Same…will be fifteen next Friday."

When they got there the skeleton figure came out of the fountain. "Welcome to Halloween Town." He yelled.

Axel ran a bit further ahead, Demyx just laughed. "Keep working on it." Demyx replied as he went up to Axel.

"You weren't scared of him?"

"Nope." Demyx said took out his sitar and played it as he saw some creatures coming his way. Axel didn't seem to notice the creatures.

"Why do you have you instrument out?"

"There's creatures coming this way…and I really hate to fight."

"So…tell me again why you have you instrument out?" Axel asked again as he took out his Chakrams and light them on fire.

"I see what Zexion meant now." Demyx mumbled to himself.

Axel took care of all of the creatures that were there before Demyx even did his first attack.

"This is a team mission, Demyx, not a solo mission."

"I know…but you handled them as if they were all one creature not twenty or so."

"Why don't you focus on fighting instead of counting how many there are."

"I told you I hate fighting."

"Then why did you join?"

"I didn't join…I don't even know what the heck is going on. I was perfectly fine where I was."

"Where is your weapon anyway? I thought you had one."

"I have my weapon."

"That's your instrument…it's not a weapon."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Pyromaniac." Demyx said as he walked off to find another set of heartless.

He fought tirelessly up until he had gotten to a hill where the moon was big and bright. He set his instrument down and lay down to look at the sky. He then heard someone running towards him and saw his neighbor coming his way.

"What do you want?" Demyx said in the same annoyed voice he had earlier.

"I thought you died."

"And if I was…then you probably would think 'good radiance of that good for nothing boy.'"

"I would not think that."

"Oh yeah?" Demyx said as he got up. He then walked a few. "That's exactly what everyone else thinks about me. They all say that I am a good for nothing, a complete wipe out, a fraud …a…a mistake to even be here with the group. As if I had a choice to even be here." Demyx said the last part as he laughed. "Yeah right…bunch of lies…all of it. So what if I hate to fight. So what if I am a poor fighter. At least I have something that the others don't have." Demyx then bit his lip as he let the last sentence slip from his mouth.

"And what is that?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself in; what I have that you guys don't is my secret and no else should or will know it…at least while I am alive."

"Demyx…I'm really shocked that you opened up to me like this."

"You should be…you're the first person I told any of this to…I feel like I could trust you."

"If you feel that way about me, then do you think you'll tell me your secret?"

"In your dreams," Demyx said with heavy sarcasm, "that secret will always be mine."

As soon as Demyx finished his last word, a heartless boss came out of nowhere and struck him on the neck causing him to be weak and he fell to the ground. The boss then kicked him across the field and Demyx landed hard on his right leg on the wrong way. Demyx felt the bone break on impact. Axel then ran over to him after some moments of hesitation.

"Demyx! Are you okay?"

Demyx made a painful sound as he tried to move his right leg. "My leg…I think it's broken."

"There is nothing I could do about that right now…can you fight?"

"Yeah…but it won't be easy getting away from the thing if he comes after me."

"There is only one rule you need to know, when you are out on a mission with me."

"And what is that?"

"Never let your enemies know that you are in pain if you are seriously injured, because they'll take that weakness and kill you."

Demyx laughed. "That is a good rule…how long have you had that rule?"

"Since I had teamed up for a mission with Luxord."

Demyx got up and applied pressure on his left leg as he went over to get his sitar. Then he limped his way over to the boss and started beating up the heartless with his instrument.

Again after a few moments of hesitation, Axel decided to help him with the boss that had surprised them both. When the boss released the heart it was holding, Demyx fall to the ground. Axel ran over to him.

"Dem…Demyx?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine…it gave out on me." Demyx said as he indicated his right leg.

"Would you like help?"

"Yes…please."

Axel helped Demyx up then they walked back to where they had started and opened up the portal. Axel had Demyx's left arm around his neck and they made it over to Xemnas' room. Axel knocked on the door and Xemnas opened it up.

"You better ha—oh you're back from your mission."

"Yes, Superior, we are…here's the hearts you asked for." Axel said as he handed Xemnas three handful of hearts.

"Thanks…what happened to Demyx?"

"We had encountered a heartless boss while we were there." Axel said. "He got in front of me when the boss was going to attack me." Axel lied Demyx looked at him in shock. "He thinks his right leg is broken." Axel added.

"Saiix will know if it is or not…take him over there."

"Yes Superior." Axel said.

Half way to Saiix's room Demyx looked at Axel again.

"Why did you lie to the boss?" Demyx asked.

"I didn't lie to him."

"Yes you did… you said that I had gotten in the way of the attack that the main creature boss."

"Oh…that…yes I did lie about that."

"Why did you?"

"So you wouldn't be turned into a dusk."

"Is that punishment?"

"Yes…it is the punishment. If you don't do the mission properly or fail to complete it."

"But I did neither… I did do the mission and complete it."

"But did you do it properly?"

Demyx didn't say anything as he tried to remember.

"Exactly…I saved your butt from becoming a lesser nobody."

"But why did you do it? Why did you stand up for me like that?"

"Because Dem…I like you."

"As a friend right?"

Axel laughed. "Of course…besides we just meet and to say that I like you in that other way …would be very weird and disgusting." Axel said.

Demyx laughed unevenly. "Yes, I agree."

They made it to Saiix's door and Axel knocked.

"Coming, one moment," Saiix opened up the door, "you're back." Saiix stated as he looked only at Axel.

"Can we come in?"

"We?" Saiix looked confused.

"Yeah. Me and Demyx, can we come in?"

"Oh…yes, come in." Saiix said as he saw Demyx. "What happened to him?"

"He thinks he broke his leg while we were on our mission…we ran into a heartless boss. He saved me from an attack." Axel twisted a lie within the truth of what happened.

"Which leg?" Saiix said as he and Axel lead Demyx over to the bed.

"His right one…at least that is what he told me."

Saiix took a look at Demyx's right leg. "Yap…it's broken." Saiix said as he removed the pant leg. "You'll have to stay off of it for a month."

"A month? Don't you think that's a bit short?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx…either take what I am offering you or don't. It's your leg not mine. If you want to heal that leg properly then it'll take a month to heal. If you want to come back to me later down the road with the same leg broken then do what you wish. But no matter, it will take a month to heal and that means no missions."

"But don't you think a month is too short though? Shouldn't it be like a few years or something like that?"

"Demyx, I'm sticking with what I said…take it or leave."

"Fine." Demyx let the conversation drop.

When Saiix was done, he offered Demyx his hand; but he refused it. Demyx got up and limped away from Saiix. He made it to his room and to his bed. After he had gotten himself ready for bed, he heard some sort of commotion coming from Axel's room. At first he didn't know what it was. He then limped closer to the wall and heard…he backed away to his bed and sat down, shocked. He felt himself get jealous over something that he could've had done with Zexion, but he didn't let it get that far. Now…now his neighbor…whom he met just this day was. He lay down and drifted off into uneasy sleep.


	21. Chapter 20: Marluxia

The next day Demyx had gotten up early, despite his restless night and was headed for the kitchen when Zexion stopped him.

"Eat later." Zexion said.

"Why?"

"Xemnas is holding a meeting…he said that breakfast will be held afterwards."

"Is there another member joining?"

"Yes…now come on." Zexion then walked off in a hurried manner to the meeting room.

"I would if I could hurry."

He finally managed to get to the meeting room he then took his seat as the meeting started. The meeting started even with the seat next to him and the seat across from him was empty. For the third time being in this room he didn't pay attention to what was going on but agreed on letting this newcomer join. After the meeting was over he was the first one to eat breakfast, despite his injury. When he was done, he went over to Axel's room and knocked on the door. A well rested Axel answered the door.

"What's wrong, Dem?"

"What do you think? So much racket going on in here last night I couldn't sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't mess with me, Axel, I know there was someone in here last night and I bet whoever it was is still asleep in your bed… anyway, Xemnas says there is a new person in today. He wants all of us to see him."

"Do you know his name?"

"No…I don't know his name. I'm sure I'll find out when I meet him." Demyx replied as he started to leave.

"Hey, Demyx…"

Demyx stopped limping and turned around. "Yes?"

"We're friends…right?"

"Confidants, yes."

"Confidants? You mean…you could trust me with anything you say?"

"Yes, Axel, that is what I mean."

"But we just meet."

"So is that a problem being confidants?"

"No. It isn't a problem. I was just surprised…that's all."

"Hmm-mmm, like I could believe that." Demyx started to walk away again.

"Dem-" Axel started to say in a disappointed tone.

Demyx laughed. "Come on, Axel, I was only joking." Demyx stated as he turned the corner.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen again, the new member walked right up to him.

"Hi…"

"Hi." Demyx answered lazily.

"What's your name?"

"Demyx. Yours?"

"L-Marluxia. Is something bothering you?"

"No…I just couldn't sleep at all last night…that's all."

Demyx sat down at his table and Marluxia joined him, sitting way to close, Demyx scooted away a little. He let Marluxia ramble on some sort of topic. Once in a while Demyx would look at him, and he regretted it every time he did. He also scooted away from Marluxia inch by inch, but Marluxia closed the gap. Demyx then looked over to see who was watching this, but no one was. Thankfully, Zexion came in and took Marluxia away from him. He sighed and went back to sitting in his normal spot. Demyx then was watching Zexion closely and noticed something different about him. It was weird, but it looks as though Zexion was trying to let Marluxia know something with his body…but Marluxia had glanced over to Demyx, every time Zexion tried. Then the room got crowded and Marluxia lost sight of him. Demyx sighed again and slid down in his seat so that he was underneath all of the other members. He then got up and limped to the farthest table away from where Marluxia and the crowd were. Shortly after this he saw Saiix come in and eat breakfast; after he did he went to join the others.

A little while later, he saw Axel come in and he kept his eye on him. To him, Axel seemed to be walking slow. He was looking around the room to see what was going on then…they meet each other's gaze. Demyx felt something connect for that split second and he quickly figure something out about himself that he didn't realize before, not even as Myde. He now understood why he was jealous of Axel last night. But he won't let it slip his mouth like he did when they were talking in Halloween Town. As he noticed that Axel was coming over to him, he sat up keeping his leg out so it could rest from all the walking he had done.

"Hey, what's up?" Axel sat next to him, but was leaving some space between them.

"I rather not talk about it now…later ok."

"Sure… have you learned his name yet?"

"You weren't at the meeting…this morning. Where were you?" Demyx changed the subject.

"Asleep…"

"Because you stayed up late with whomever it was that is in your room." Demyx said without even looking at Axel.

Axel was silent, which caused Demyx to turn to him and stare.

"So…I am right. You are seeing someone."

"Shh…Dem, he doesn't want you guys to know. He rather have this hushed up."

"Well that'll be hard if you keep doing what you two were doing last night."

"We'll be in his room tonight. So you could get the rest you need to heal."

Demyx waved a hand at him. "Don't worry about me healing. I heal fast."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do… so who is it that you are seeing?"

"Him." Axel pointed over to Saiix.

"But…he's elder to you…why are you dating him?"

"He asked me, Dem, I really had no choice."

"You could've said no." Demyx said as he tore his stare on Saiix to Axel.

"I know, but…" Axel trailed off.

"But what?"

"I …he knows that I like someone else…and I rather not say the person's name."

"You could trust me…I'm not going to tell."

"That's the thing…I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because he joined recently and I don't know if he…"

Demyx took a guess that it was either him or Luxord. There was no way that Axel liked Marluxia, he just joined today. Demyx looked away then got up and limped over to Marluxia, without really realizing where he was going.


	22. Chapter 21: Hiding Something

A few weeks past and he heard nothing coming from Axel's room. Demyx's leg healed quicker and properly than Saiix had thought. Marluxia was getting on his nerves, but he didn't do anything about it; because he thought that if he told the others they would laugh and called him weak. So he kindly stated to stop, but Marluxia didn't listen. Three months went by and a girl named Larxene had joined the group. Axel had moved to another with the newest member named Roxas. Demyx was getting more jealous by the second, but he kept it hidden from Axel. He and Axel had come back from a mission with a girl, who liked identical to Zexion. Demyx was in his room, writing in his journal about the day's events. When he heard Axel yell out Zexion's name in anger. He came to his door and listened in to what was going on, but he didn't open to see if it was him or not. He then left his room and went to the kitchen to eat. He then saw Zexion coming in grabbed some food but stopped. He then came up to him and Demyx looked up at him.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"Yeah…what's up?"

"I was wondering…where did you find the girl?" Zexion asked as he stopped himself from asking the other question he wanted to ask. He sat down in front of Demyx.

"Axel and I found her on…" Demyx stopped short and thought for awhile, "huh…that's weird I don't remember what world we found her in. But it was an interesting world…it was similar to this one, but it had its differences…Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…"

Demyx saw that there was something else that Zexion wanted to ask.

"Was there anything else that you wanted to ask me?"

"On a personal note yes…but you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Personal? I…Zexion…what is it?"

"I'm not saying who, but someone came to me yesterday asking me this about you…please don't get offended when I ask."

"What is it?"

"Are…" Zexion stopped then leaned in close over his own food. "Are you… gay?" he whispered.

"What?" Demyx asked shocked.

"Are you gay?" Zexion whispered.

"No, I'm not…at least not that I know of. Why do you want to know this?"

"I'm not. A fellow member asked me that about you and I didn't know what to say about it…I'm sorry if I offended you by asking."

"No you didn't…I was just surprised you asked."

Zexion looked at Demyx square in the eye. "You're hiding something from someone."

"What?"

"You're hiding something from someone."

"How could you tell?"

"The eyes never lie, Demyx. So what are you hiding and from who?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"I'll figure it out." Zexion said as he just sat there looking at Demyx to try and see whom it is that he was hiding something from. Just then Axel walked in and came up to Zexion.

"Hey, Zexion."

"What?" Zexion sounded pissed at Axel for something. Demyx then looked down immediately.

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier."

"I don't want to be attacked for no reason again, is that understood Axel?" Zexion said…knowing that he had the upper hand due to rank.

"Yes, it won't happen again I promise."

"And if it does. I will use my ability to do worse than whatever it was that you saw."

"You didn't see what Saiix and I saw?"

"No…I wasn't affected by it. I told you two that in Saiix's room…here, this is Kenya's food. I'm in the middle of talking to Demyx, right now. I'll stop by later." Zexion handed Axel a plate of food. Axel took it and walked to get his own food, then left the kitchen.

"So you're hiding something from Axel…won't he be flattered, when you tell him." Zexion said as he got up and placed his plate in the sink.

"Zexion…" Demyx said as he passed his table.

"Yes?"

"Don't get the wrong impression, but I like him…as a brother you know?"

"I think it's more than that Demyx. I think you ought to tell him soon."

"But he's with Roxas. I don't want to ruin that."

"You don't have to, if you watch what you are doing and remember why you are there." Zexion left the kitchen.

Demyx leaned back in his chair and sighed, having lost his appetite from Zexion's visit; he picked up his plate and placed it in the sink then walked out of the room. He went out to the courtyard and Marluxia came over to him. Demyx turned his head and made a disgusted face. Then he turned to face him.

"What do you want now?" Demyx said a little agitated.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes…what is it Marluxia?" Demyx didn't like the little nickname that others had given him, but every once in awhile he falls into saying it…however it wasn't this time.

"Would you like to go on another mission with me?"

Demyx managed to laugh at this.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing…something come up in my head that was all."

"Well… will you go with me?"

"On the mission you mean?"

"Yeah…that is what I'm asking."

"I don't know, Marluxia, let me think about it."

"I'm leaving after lunch…tell me before then. Okay?"

"Yeah…sure. See ya then."


	23. Chapter 22: Broken Nerves

Demyx decided to go to his room, he went over to his stereo and turned on a CD he had in there since Myde was last on Dover Island. He changed the track number to number ten and placed it on repeat one. He then went over to his nightstand and took out his pen and paper. He set down on the table, but left it there. Instead he moved some of the furniture around to where it was more spacious then started dance and sing. After the song had gone through once, he sat down on his bed and thought about the mission that Marluxia wanted him to go on. He sighed and packed his bag, once he was done he went over to the paper and pen he left abandoned at the table and wrote a letter. He then left the room and saw Axel's door open and he wasn't in there. He made sure that there was no one coming then went in. He had no time to stop and look around the room. He found the bed rather quickly and placed the letter on his bed. Demyx then went back into his room and shut off his stereo and went to find, to his displeasure, Marluxia. He found Marluxia in his room with his door open and his back towards him.

"Where are we going and what is the mission?" Demyx asked in the most normal voice he could conjure up.

Marluxia spun around and had a huge smile on his face; this didn't help Demyx at all. All too soon, Demyx found himself on Halloween Tow; the skeleton, who normally tries to scare Demyx, didn't show. To Demyx's pleasure, he didn't see the skeleton anywhere. They were at the moonlight hill and sat down to rest. Demyx was lost in his thoughts, to realize that Marluxia was trying to get his attention to tell him something just as someone came up behind him as quiet as possible.

"Welcome to Halloween Town!"

"Don't do that! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Demyx yelled as he jumped and took out his sitar.

Marluxia was laughing; Demyx went up to him and was in his face. Marluxia stopped laughing. "You think that was funny? Do you?"

"Come on, Demyx, you have to admit that was pretty funny."

Demyx stormed off back to his seat. The skeleton went up to him sat next to him, Demyx jumped again.

"Finally I see some fear from you."

"Don't do it again…or you'll be sorry." Demyx stated.

"So I was successful?"

"Only because I was distracted…and that won't happen again believe me. Now excuse me, my Friend and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Demyx went up to Marluxia.

"Come on, Mar-luxia, we need to get back to work." Demyx said as he left. "If I want to get back to him." Demyx said to himself.

Then he felt Marluxia's arm around his shoulder. "Oh…come on…he was just having fun…you didn't need to spoil it for him."

Demyx removed his arm from his shoulder, but didn't reply to what Marluxia had said. They went back through town and ran into a boss. Demyx went up to fight it after a while he stopped and thought about something. Then with a smile on his face, he continued to fight.

They went through three bosses, before Marluxia decided to pack up and was heading where they had came in at the beginning of the week.

"Finally…" Demyx gave a sigh of relief when he saw this.

"What?"

"Nothing…just talking to myself."

"You've been doing that all mission…do you normally do that when you're on missions?"

"Not all the time."

"You must have a lot on your mind then." Marluxia said as he placed his arm around Demyx.

"Stop it." Demyx repeated for the twentieth time while on the mission.

Demyx shoved it off and opened his portal then went through it. Marluxia caught up to Demyx. He then placed his arm around Demyx again and then he moved a piece hair of Demyx's face. Demyx shoved the arm off and smacked Marluxia's hand away.

"Stop it." Demyx said repeated getting irritated now.

They stopped at the superior's door and reported what they did. Then afterwards Demyx headed to his room halfway though Marluxia caught up to him again and did the same as before.

"Stop it! Marluxia! " Demyx snapped.

Marluxia froze when he heard Demyx yell at him. Demyx took this opportune moment and ran. He ran past his room and outside. When he was out in the courtyard he found a tree and climbed up it. He went up to the highest branch; he then laid down and closed his eyes.

"It sounds like he doesn't like that kind of behavior, Mar."

Demyx opened his eyes and looked around. He found Zexion talking to Marluxia.

"But…I thought…"

Zexion then went wide eyed. "You thought he was…didn't you…Mar I told you, he didn't know if he was or not. Why did you take it like he was? There are others here who are, none of them doubt it if they are or not."

"Zexion…you don't-"

"Mar, I understand perfectly…you're not getting the hint that he doesn't want to be with you even if he is. Either way, he is your elder and you should do what he tells you. If he had to tell you that many times to leave him alone with that kind of thing, then you should do what he says."

"Do you know where he is though? I haven't seen him since we got back."

"Mar, he probably doesn't want to be found…that's probably why he ran off." Zexion told Marluxia. "again." Zexion added under his breath. "Why don't you go inside and see if you could find him in a vacant room?"

As soon as Marluxia went into the castle, Zexion started to look around the courtyard for something. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he too went in the castle. Axel then came out with Roxas.

"Are you sure, you want to do this? What if you don't get the answers you're looking for? Then what?"

"I'll come back…if I can…but this is something I need you to trust me on."

"Alright then, let's get back to what we were doing first."

"Hold on…"

"What?"

"I think someone wants to talk to you first."

This shocked Demyx. Axel looked confused at Roxas. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know…I'll be in my room. Come when you're done."

"I will…" Axel replied as he looked at Roxas in confusion.

Demyx thought about revealing himself, by climbing down…but then he had a better idea. He waited. He sat there, until Axel gave up waiting for this person to come. Once he was gone, he jumped down from the top of the tree and landed in a crouch with his ability to soften his landing.

"Where the heck did you come from?"

Demyx spun around to his horror, it was Marluxia. Demyx didn't answer, but slowly back up from him.

"I've been looking for you…I want to talk."

Demyx still didn't say anything.

"Alright, I see that I'll be doing-"

Demyx then ran off he went into the kitchen and had dinner then left, just then Marluxia came up.

"Hey Demyx…can we talk?"

"About?"

"I don't know…what happened earlier?"

"I don't want to talk about it, alright, Marluxia."

"But I want you to know something."

"Like…?"

Marluxia then grabbed Demyx by the waist and looked down at him. "I-"

"Let me go." Demyx replied as he tried to push himself away.

Marluxia let him go and he stumbled a few feet further away from him.

"Don't touch me." Demyx replied as Marluxia came up to help. "Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Demyx…I …are…are you…are you…Demyx?"

Demyx looked at him with no understanding at what Marluxia is asking. "Come again?"

"Are you…you know…in the…?"

Demyx caught on to what he was asking. "You're the one that asked Zexion to ask me that question."

"You spoke to him about it then?"

"Yes, I have…and I rather not repeat myself."

"Why? Is it because you lied to him?"

"No! I didn't lie to him."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because Marluxia, I don't- I am keeping with what I told Zexion."

Marluxia looked down, then he looked back at Demyx. Marluxia went up to him and placed his arm around him.

"Stop it, Marluxia!" Demyx then ran to his room, but he stopped at Axel's door and knocked.

"I thought that you yelling." Axel said as he open the door.

"Axel, can I come in please?"

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"No, I'll tell you inside. I don't-"

"There you are, Demyx, I wasn't done talking to you."

Marluxia came up and closed the gap between them.

"Axel…please, he keeps on touching me…" Demyx replied in the amount of time he had before Marluxia came up into hearing range.

Marluxia then came up to him and placed his arm around Demyx's shoulder. Demyx threw Axel the 'see what I mean' look.

"Why don't you-?"

"Marluxia, if I see that one more time…I am going report it Xemnas." Axel interrupted.

Marluxia immediately dropped his arm and looked at Axel then Demyx.

"I'm sorry, Dem, I didn't know you were talking to someone. When you're done, find me."

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Axel replied.

Marluxia stared at Axel then left rounded the corner so he could go eat.

"One moment, Demyx." Axel replied as he went inside and closed the door a little. "Roxy…Demyx is here, he wants to talk to me…in private. I'll came to your room when we're done."

"Alright." Roxas then left the room and went in the kitchen.

"Come on in, Demyx."

"Thanks."

Axel then looked around the area then closed the door. When he turned around he looked at Demyx.

"You've got to stand up for yourself."

Demyx looked away in shame."I know."

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

Demyx looked at Axel. "He doesn't listen to me. I tried over and over again, and he still keeps touching me."

"I heard you snapped earlier…was it him?"

Demyx got up and went to the patio as he tried to calm his nerves. "Yes." Demyx replied as he looked up to see the horizon.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Demyx asked as he turned to Axel.

"Look to the horizon? Is it really something to look at?"

Demyx laughed a little. "No, it's a habit I have."

"You said in your letter that you liked someone."

"You caught that in my letter. Huh…"

"What? Is it him that you like?"

Demyx laughed like he was losing it. "If it was I wouldn't be running from him and hiding, now would I?"

"Then who?"

"I'm not going to tell you…until you tell me who you like."

"Now, how do you know I like someone?"

"You told me while you were going out with Saiix, that you had told him that you liked someone else. Who is it?"

"It's Roxas."

"You told me that was someone that had joined recently that day that Marluxia joined…" Demyx replied as he saw a bird flying off into the horizon, he smiled at the sight. " I got it narrowed down to me and Luxord. So who is it?"

"Did I really tell you that?"

"Yes…you did."

"When?"

"When Marluxia joined."

"And he started to touch you."

"Right…back to the start of the conversation."

"So what do you think of him then?"

Demyx then came back inside and sat next to Axel on his bed.

"Nothing more than an unwanted friend."

"Well, then if talking to him doesn't help your situation…then I guess you could always tell Xigbar about your problem with him."

Demyx laughed lightly. "If he starts acting like he's my mentor instead of…never mind. I'll ask him…then I'll ask everyone else."


	24. Chapter 23: Telling

Demyx then sighed, after another round of silence. Axel looked over at him.

"I take it that Roxas is waiting for you?"

"Or thinking that we're doing something else other than talking."

Demyx laughed. "Like what?"

Axel just stared at him.

"Oh…" Demyx replied. "But we're not like that…we're just friends right?"

"Right."

"You think he gave up on trying to talk to me for the day?"

"Who?"

"Marluxia."

"Yeah, I guess…I haven't heard him come this way since my warning."

"I better get going then…if I want Marluxia to be 'watched'." Demyx laughed as he smiled at the thought.

Axel laughed with him, when he was done Axel noticed Demyx's smile. But when he looked again, the smile was gone.

"Hey…Demyx…"

Demyx looked at Axel as he got up and started to head for the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you smile?"

Demyx looked confused. "Why?"

"Well…I thought I saw you smile…may I see it?"

Demyx thought about it, then he decided that it couldn't hurt. So he smiled again, so Axel could see it.

"You have a nice smile."

Demyx wiped the smile off. "Uh…mmm…thanks." Demyx said again in confusion.

Axel laughed a little. "You're welcome."

Demyx then left Axel's room and told everyone who was higher than him. Luckily, everyone he had told so far had promised to keep it to themselves. He had just gotten done telling his mentor about it and was on his way to find Zexion. He first went to Zexion's room and knocked on the door. Thankfully, Zexion had answered his door.

"What Ma—oh…hi Demyx. What is it?"

Demyx sighed, then looked around. " Can I come in for a few?"

"Depends on what you want from me."

"It might difficult for you…since you and him are close friends."

Zexion sighed irritated. "If you're here to talk about what you think of him then forget it." Zexion started to close the door.

"Zexion, wait…I don't even like him."

" Then what do you want?"

"I'd rather talk behind a closed door so he won't listen."

"Demyx…if you're spreading rumors about him-"

"I'm not… he keeps bothering me."

Zexion was shocked to hear this, he couldn't find himself to say anything; but he moved away from the door and stepped aside.

"Thanks." Demyx said as he came in.

"Now what is Mar doing that is bothering you?" Zexion asked as he closed the door.

"He keeps touching me."

Zexion just looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, come on…you have to believe me. Axel saw him touch me."

"How was he touching you?"

"Like what you and I were doing when we went out."

Zexion unfolded his arms and looked shocked at him. "What?"

"Yeah…he even invades my space. He's even there when I turn around and I run into him as I'm walking." Demyx released of his bottled up tension he had. "He's…"

"getting on your nerves and want me to set him straight." Zexion finished the sentence.

"Will you? That'll be a great help."

"I'll talk to him about this…and see what he says."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…have you told anyone else about this…someone higher up?"

"Yeah…I told everyone…actually I need to talk to Xemnas about this…I haven't talked to him yet. In fact he's the only one I haven't told yet."

"So you haven't told Luxord or Larxene or even Roxas about this?"

"I rather keep it between the higher ranks."

"All right…I'll do my best on keeping it from him, but I won't guarantee you anything about him not hearing it from me."

"I don't care if you tell him…just don't let it slip that I had talked to you personally about it."

Zexion laughed.

"What?"

"I thought you were coming in here to tell me something else other complains about him."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only one he talks about…it's actually making me crazy…just by what he says about you. telling him this will shock the crap out of him."

"What has he been telling you about me?"

"I rather not repeat his words…however, he keeps calling you love and adds it at the end of every sentence about you."

"Did he tell you that I snapped at him after we got back from Halloween town?"

"No. What happened?"

Demyx laughed a little. "Him touching me…that's what. He started touching me while we were on the mission. Every time I tell him to stop he acts like he didn't hear me and continues to do it even though I keep shrugging his arm off or slap his hand away."

Zexion turned away and walked over to his patio mumbling about something in an angry tone. Demyx realized what this meant and looked at him shocked. "You haven't told him? Have you?"

Zexion turned around confused. "Tell him what?"

"Oh, come on, Zexion…what were you accusing me whenever Axel is around?"

"So…so you do like him?"

"Don't change the topic."

Zexion stepped back and looked away as he sighed. "He doesn't even notice."

"Try telling him."

"I'll tell him when you tell Axel you like him."

"But what if Axel tells me first?"

"He…he likes you?"

"I don't know for sure…but while I was talking to him about this he asked me to smile for some weird reason. He never explained…so I'm taking it as he does like me."

"So you're just guessing that he does…even though you're not sure if you're straight or not."

"Marluxia had the guts to ask me that…" Demyx then laughed, "but he didn't get the guts to finish the question."

"And what you'd tell him."

"I found out for myself that he was the one who asked you to ask that to me…I'm sorry you had to do that." Demyx paused. "I told him that what I had said to you was what I am sticking to it until I find out for myself. He thought you were just saying that so he could stop asking you about it."

Zexion looked at Demyx. "He—he didn't believe me?"

"I don't believe he did…considering he had asked me."

Zexion then sighed. "May be I should tell him…but what if he-?" Zexion stopped himself. "You could go…I'll talk to him."

"Thanks." Demyx then left the room and went looking for Xemnas.


	25. Chapter 24: Solo Mission in the Rain

Demyx collapsed on his bed, after he had gotten back from telling Xemnas about his problem with Marluxia. Demyx eventually fell asleep, even though it was still daylight.

Saiix knocked on Demyx's door some time close to dinner, but there was no answer. He knocked again, he heard some movement then silence. He knocked again and no reply. He sighed and let himself in. He found Demyx on his bed sound asleep, Saiix laughed and shook his head as he went over to him.

Demyx felt someone touch him and went swat them away, but got only air. He reposition himself on his bed. He felt someone touching him a few more times again he swatted at the air. He then felt someone get on his bed and sit down, then lean over and the next thing he knew he felt breath on him.

Demyx made an agitated growl and slapped Marluxia across the face. "I told you to stop it Marluxia." Demyx replied angrily as someone else's voice made a shocked pain noise.

As he sat up and looked around, he found Saiix looking shocked at Demyx with his hand across his face where he had slapped him.

Demyx realized what happened and went into shock mode as he covered his mouth. "Saiix…I'm so sorry…I thought you were Mar…I'm sorry." Demyx apologized. "How hard did I-?" Saiix held up a hand only to stop him.

"I should've known you were going to do that…He's been bothering you more so than you had lead me to believe." Saiix replied as he removed his hand from his face.

Demyx stayed silent waiting what he deserves.

"I came in here to give you a mission."

"What mission is it? Go back to Halloween Town with someone?"

"No, I have a solo mission."

"Solo? But…"

"I know that you haven't had one Demyx that is why I'm giving it to you."

"What is it?"

"It's to go to Port Royal and collect hearts."

"When will I get back?"

"You leave after dinner and are coming back this time next week…it should be enough to calm your nerves right?"

Demyx sighed a laugh. "Yes…it should…a week away from Marluxia would be nice."

"Good get packing." Saiix replied as he started to leave.

Demyx walked him up to the door. "Saiix…about that slap…I'm so sorry."

Saiix laughed. "Demyx…don't worry about it. I probably startled you."

"Actually…to tell you the truth….I really thought he was in the room…are you sure I didn't hurt you when I did that?"

Saiix laughed shaking his head. "You really are something else…Demyx, you didn't hurt me. I shouldn't have done what I did to wake you."Saiix replied.

"I normally catch myself before I get that violent…I'm sorry."

"That was violent? If that was your violent, then I don't want to see you get destructive." Saiix answered as he left the door.

"I really am sorry!" Demyx called after him.

"Demyx let it go." Saiix called back as he rounded the corner.

Demyx packed his things and left without having dinner. He got to Port Royal and realized it was raining; he looked around the place and saw that he was in town. Not knowing what to do exactly, he took off his coat and placed it inside the bag he had. There was no one around, so he would be fine without it for now. He then went around and started killing heartless as he did he collected the hearts that they left behind. He made his way over to the docks and realized that there was a ship sitting there. He got on one, but there was nothing there. So he got off the ship and ran across the sea, he got to an island and sat down. The week had gone by so fast for him, he found himself on the same island as before. But he went inside to investigate, at the end of the cave he found a heartless boss. It is going on week two and the boss still hadn't died.

"Come on, die already." Demyx whined. "I've thrown everything I got at you."

Demyx spun around to see where the creature had disappeared to, but he couldn't find it. Next thing he knows is that he got thrown towards a wall and he smacked it hard with his back. The hit if aimed properly would've left him unconscious, but he got up and went at the heartless again. He ran out of the cave and onto the water. The creature followed him, as he ran he fought to keep the creature at bay. He got back into port and continued to fight, the creature joined him and attacked him again. He landed on a rooftop and slid down, as he landed on the ground he got up; but the creature was quicker, it got him and threw him again. The rain stopped as he got up from the ground and staggered his way to the heartless boss. He did one final blow, but the heartless blocked it and hit him with a counterattack. The attack sent him flying for the rooftops again, however he missed the rooftops and landed on the ground hard. Incoherently, he heard someone calling his name as he tried to get up, but the ground was way too wet to keep him up and he lost his grip. He managed to get up enough to be able to roll over to his back just in time to see the weapon of his rescuer pierce the heartless boss and a heart release.


	26. Chapter 25: Flashback

_It seemed like forever, but once again Myde found himself back on Dover Island and was surrounded by a group of onlookers as his opponent points a finger towards him and looked at him in disgust._

_ 'You don't look as brave as she said you were…what a loser. She left me to go to someone like you. How disappointing.'_

_ 'Leave her out of this, she did nothing to you.' Myde yelled. 'What do you want?' he added._

_ 'First you steal my girl, then you steal my popularity…now you're going to be taking away my right to pick on others? I don't think so… it ends right here right now.'_

_Myde backed away into the crowd._

_'Yeah that's right, Summons, go ahead and run like the coward you are! I'll find you and when I do you're finished!'_

_Running as fast as he possibly can, Myde runs from yet another fight. Where he ends up, he doesn't know. With a whimper ready to escape from him, he holds it back as he flies by everyone. Unable to stand up to another bully, he ran. The city blurred past him as he fled, he didn't slow when he reached his house. He heard the crash of the shoreline in the distance and he had found where he could take refuge. Knowing that no one has came down to these parts of the beach, since a kid of six years old died three years ago. The horror of the death lingers in everyone's minds, yet he found peace and himself here._

_ Here on the cliffs of the Dover shores, he collapses and he listens to the music that the waves make. Footsteps break his concentration and cause him to see who found him. A friend from school had found him; he joins him on the cliff as Myde sits up._

_ 'I thought I had seen you running this way.' His friend stated._

_Myde sighed and smiled, but said nothing._

_ 'Who was it this time? Who were you running from now?'_

_Myde stood up and looks out towards the horizon. 'Rayne.' Myde looked down to his friend._

_'The Rayne Comness?'_

_'The bully of the bullies…Rayne Comness.'_

_'You got to stand up to yourself….What'd you do to him?'_

_'He claims that I had stolen his girl and that I took his popularity away from him.'_

_Myde's friend laughed._

_'It's true…that is what he said when I asked him, Leo.'_

_'I talked to her before the almost fight.'_

_'You talked to her?'_

_Leo looked up to Myde. 'Yeah.'_

_'What'd she say?'_

_"I don't know why he wants to fight…"_

"Demyx…" A worried voice cut in. "Demyx…come on man, wake up…"

"Leo…"Demyx asked in confusion as to he was laying somewhere unable to open his eyes.

"Not the name I was expecting but…wait….Demyx…can you hear me? If you can speak again."

"Leo…what are you…?" Demyx asked as he moved his head from one position to another.

As soon as he spoke though, whoever was with him ran away.

"He's going to recover, Saiix, I just know he is." The person came back into the room with Saiix.

"Axel how do you know that? He hasn't been up for weeks now."

"He was talking to me….not directly…he seemed distant…but he was talking."

"Yeah…I bet your original name was what he had said right?"

"No…but pretty close…anyway, I know he is going to recover…when I found him, he was trying to get up to finish the job. He would've succeeded if the boss didn't pull that last move on him too."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I had gotten there just as he was making a run at the boss."

Demyx felt stiff, but he couldn't feel himself moving. He forced himself to open his eyes to see where he was and found himself in a familiar room, he looked around and found Axel and Saiix talking about something.

"So you think he's going to pull through, simply because you …and I quote 'because I know he is'? Axel, it's been three weeks I-" Saiix stopped himself. "I…I …he's up." he said in disbelief.

"What?"

"What…?" Demyx repeated Axel's question in a distant voice, Axel turned around and saw him sitting.

Axel then ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ow…ow..ouch…Axel…" Demyx replied.

"Sorry…Don't scare me like that." Axel stated as he pulled back from Demyx.

"Axel…what…what happened?"

"You were lucky that I had came looking for you when I did."

"Wh…why?"

"You would've been killed if I didn't interfere with your mission."

"Bu…but wouldn't you…?"

"He saw me bring you in…he understood once I had fully explained what I saw."

Demyx stood up, but fell down on the bed. "Wh…where is he…?"

"Who? Xemnas?"

"Yes…I …need to report…wh…why…I …I …was…late."

"I'll go and get him." Saiix responded as he headed out.

"Why were you late?"

"Do you …do you…like me…or…something? Is that…why you came…looking?"

Axel laughed. "Demyx…I…" Demyx then fell down onto Saiix's pillow and was out again. "I love you." Axel stated softly.


	27. Chapter 26: Explanation for Lateness

Shortly after Axel said those words, Saiix returned with Xemnas.

"I thought you said he was up number seven?"

"Shh…he just went to sleep." Axel said.

"Oh…he was up."

"What happened when I left?" Saiix asked.

"Not much, I asked him why he was late then he changed the topic on me; before I finished answering him he went to sleep."

"You told him then?"

"No…but I think he figured out that I liked him though."

"That's a start."

"Yeah…" Axel said as he looked over to Demyx. "Any luck on finding Roxas?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"No…you should've carried him back when you had the chance Axel."

Xemnas sat at the table as Axel and Saiix talk talked quietly. Demyx woke up again and Xemnas went over to him.

"Hi, how you're feeling?"

"Better…than I was earlier."

"That's good. Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeah."

Both Axel and Saiix stopped their conversation to listen in.

"What is it?"

"Last day…of my mission…I ran into a heartless boss. I found it in a cave that I had entered…when I was done fighting it…well…I ...thought it was dead, I left the area…and it chased me…I stayed and fought it…after two days…of fighting it…I thought it couldn't die…but…another week went past…and we were fighting at the port…in town…I was getting worn out…but I stayed and fought…I got thrown onto the rooftops…and slid to the ground…it was raining…and it was the second time I was thrown…the first time…was when we were in the cave…but…anyway…I hit the ground hard…I went at it…and…I was in the air again…this time…I landed on the ground…missing the corner of the roofs…by inches…" Demyx rolled over to his right side to see Xemnas better. "I tried to get up and kill it…but my hand slipped out from beneath me…I had managed to roll onto my back…and…the…the last thing …I remember was…someone's weapon making contact with the heartless…and it …released a heart."

All three of his listeners looked at him in shock at what Demyx had said.

"When…when you were in the cave fighting…where did you get thrown to?" Saiix asked after he managed to recover.

"The rocky wall…at the far end of the cave."

Xemnas got up and started to pace around, apparently thinking about what he should do about this.

"Saiix…" Xemnas said finally. "Get him something to eat."

Saiix nodded and headed out of the room.

"Axel you keep an eye on him, tell me if he says something else about his mission."

Axel nodded. Xemnas then left the room. Axel went over to talk to Demyx but found him sleeping again. Saiix came into the room and found Axel smiling as he was looking at Demyx.

"You told him yet?"

"No…I was going to when Xemnas left, but when I went over to him I found out that he was sleeping."

"He needs it."

"Apparently his mission had given him a long time away from Marluxia."

"Yeah, but Marluxia wasn't happy with what Zexion had told him."

"What did Zexion say to him?"

"What Demyx had told us about what he was doing to him."

"But…Demyx said only us should know…why would-"

"I said he could…as long as he didn't say I told him personally…that's why he would tell…Marluxia."

"Demyx…I thought you were sleeping." Axel answered in surprise.

"No, I was just relaxing." Demyx replied as he got up into a sitting position.

"How did Zexion handle the news of Marluxia touching you?" Axel asked.

"He—he was fine with it…I personally think that…he got jealous though."

"Zexion…being jealous of you? Yeah….I don't see that."

"Believe what you wish…I was only telling you what I thought."

"Here Dem, here's some food." Saiix replied as he went up and gave him a bowl.

Demyx looked up at Saiix then down at the food. " What is it?" Demyx asked as he got a disgusted look on his face, this made Axel laugh.

"It's soup."

"It looks like crap to me."

"If you don't want it, then what do you want?"

"Carp…with rice."

Saiix and Axel made a disgusted look this time, which caused Demyx to laugh tryingly.

"Fine…I'll get it myself." Demyx replied as he stood up and walked away.

Axel's and Saiix's faces went from disgusted to shock as Demyx got up and walked to the door then left.


	28. Chapter 27: A Strange Visit

Demyx made it over to the kitchen without any help, went over to the fridge and found what he wanted. Then went over to the stove and cooked it, everyone that was in there froze as they looked at him. When his food was done he went over to his table and sat down to eat, everyone was too shocked to even get up and go over to him.

When Demyx was done, he went over to the sink to place his dishes in it then left the room to go to his room. He was halfway to his room, when Vexen came around the corner and found him walking. He ran up to him.

"You're alive." Vexen stated.

"Obviously…what is it?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Splendid…just splendid. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious…Does Mar know you're up?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Of course, otherwise he would…"

Demyx looked at him darkly so he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Yes, he would."

"Anyway…Saiix said you had slapped him."

"Only because I thought he was Marluxia…I was sleeping and he woke me up."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were out for three weeks; out cold…Axel kept up his hopes about you coming around soon…every single time I asked him how you were."

Demyx stopped a quarter away from his door. "Three weeks? I was out for three weeks?"

"Yeah…on top of that yours mission had taken two."

"I was fighting a boss…it didn't want to die."

"I see…so Axel saved you from becoming dead."

"I guess. I was nearly out of it when whoever it was had came and killed it."

"Hmmm, yes, that is what Axel said."

"Why do you keep bring up his name?"

"Because he ran out of here to look for you the week after you were supposed to come back."

"Why?"

"Because he likes you a lot."

"I know…he said that he likes me as a friend."

Vexen stared at him as Demyx continued on his way to his room. When he got there he went in and took a shower. Then he got out and got dressed into fresh clothes, went over to his stereo and placed whatever CD that was in and he danced to it. There was a knock on his door, but he didn't hear it. After a few songs, the person who knocked entered and found him dancing. The person stood there and watched. When the CD was done, Demyx went over to his stereo again and was about to change the CD when he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and found Axel sitting cross legged on his bed.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"How long have you danced liked that?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind then."

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Axel reached up and scratched the back of his head as he looked down, but didn't answer.

"Axel…is there something you want to tell me?"

Yes, there is actually."

"Well…what is it? You could trust me."

Axel smiled as he laughed. "I know…" Axel's smile then vanished.

Demyx went over to him and sat down next to him. "What is it, Axel?"

"Demyx…I -" Axle stopped and looked away trying to think of a way to say it right.

"Come on, Axel, You could tell me."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard for me to say that's why."

Demyx scooted away from Axel and Axel looked at him.

"You like me…more than a friend?"

Axel didn't answer. Demyx gasped in surprise and covered his mouth with his hands then removed them so he could talk. "Vexen was right…you do like me a lot."

Axel still didn't reply.

"Ax, say something please."

Axel looked at him in shock. "What you call me?"

"Ax…is that alright?"

"Yeah…it's fine."

"Ha, I got you talking again."

Axel laughed. "Yes, you did."

"So what is it that you can't bring yourself to say?"

"It's…" Axel then got up and left.

Demyx went over to his door. He got to his door in time to see Axel hurriedly turning the corner.


	29. Chapter 28: Unexplained Action

Confused, Demyx stared after him longer than he should. Zexion came around the corner and found Demyx staring out his door in the opposite way. He hurried over to him.

"You're alive."

Demyx looked over to see who spoke. "I heard that already." Demyx replied as he went back inside his room.

"Demyx…wait." Zexion caught his door.

"What?"

Zexion noticed that there was something distracting Demyx. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What's distracting you?"

"I just had a strange visit from Axel that's all."

"What happened?"

"Well…we were talking. He said he had something to tell me. But instead of telling me, he just got up and left without an explanation on why he was stopped the conversation."

"That is strange…he probably couldn't find a way to tell you."

"But what could it be that would be that cause him to stop himself in the middle saying it and leave?"

"I don't know…I'm glad that you are well."

"Thanks."

Demyx woke up with pain in his back the following morning, but he didn't let that bother him. He got up and took a shower. Then looked outside and noticed that it was raining, he smiled. Shortly after he walked away from his patio, he heard thunder and saw lightning. He didn't mind the thunder, but he took a guess that Larxene was in a very foul mood today.

He went over to his bookshelf and took his stereo and CD case, and then he jumped the patio railing to the courtyard below.

To be continued…


End file.
